One & Only
by Arruin
Summary: If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were.// AU
1. Again

**- One & Only-**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

-

**-**

_There were two children's who were still kneeling above the running water and watching fishes swimming against the power of it. Little girl who had unusual colour of hairs pushed herself with her hands and sit on the ground. She sighed and look a boy next to her._

_Young boy was still kneeling above the water, looking fishes. He had black hair like raven's, the same was with his eyes. On his back was symbol of his clan, Uchiha clan._

_" Sasuke-kun, I'm hungry..." she whispered in her childish tone._

_The boy turned his head to her and rolled his eyes. " Sometimes you're such a girl, you know Sakura-chan..."_

_" But __I'm a girl Sasuke-kun... Can we go back, please?" she pleaded, now on her knees. She put her hand on his shoulder and lay her head next to his and look the fishes._

_" I want to watch the fishes for a bit longer... but you can go, if you want Sakura-chan. I won't be angry..." he said and move his head and crush with her forehead._

_Sakura blushed and moved her head and whispered quiet sorry. Sasuke watched her for few moments, then he moved and sit down opposite her._

_" Sakura, I was thinking." he started, with light blush on his face._

_Sakura lifted her head and put a finger before her lips, blushing even more. " Yes?" _

_" I... I was thinking... if I could..." he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, but he was blushing even more than before._

_" Sasuke..." low voice called his name._

_Sasuke turned his head, but there wasn't Konoha's forest and he couldn't hear brook anymore. He was in his house, in a dark. Young boy's eyes widen and his skin became even more pale. There were corps of his parent's, lying on top of each other. _

_" Mom... dad... nooo!!!" tears started running his cheeks. He hidden his head between his knees, crying loud._

_" Sasuke." _

_Boy flinched when his name was called again. Moments passed and young Uchiha still didn't moved. That voice, voice of his brother..._

_" Leave me alone!!!" boy suddenly raised his head and shouted with all his lungs._

_" Foolish little brother... you think you can get me? You pathetic rat." he smirked._

_" Just leave me alone and Saku-..." boy turned his head in almost horror and almost puked. There was small body, smaller than he was, but he knew her. It was Sakura. Dead. All bloody..._

_" What did you do?!" he shouted, but suddenly his voice let him down. He wanted to shout again, but like he couldn't speak nothing passed his lips. He put his hands on his throat and tried to breath, tried to let out some noise. Nothing. All he could hear was his brother's laughter, getting louder and louder. _

_Pictures of his dying parents, their breaths... bloody hands, faces, eyes without any life. His family is dead, Sakura is dead too... he is all alone on this planet. He fell on floor trying to get air in his burning lungs, but there was nothing. No air. He is going to die._

_" Foolish little brother."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

I triggered up with loud and deep breath in, like I would be under water more than I could manage hold my breath. It was sunny morning and sun rays were trickling through my curtains. "Fucking dreams..." I said to myself when my breathing and heart started working normally. My hand slowly ran down my face, now realising that I was all covered with my own sweat. Letting out exhausted sigh I looked around the room. Of course is all in mess, but this is how this works, when you live with your uncle who dedicated his life to written porn, cars and motorbikes. I never saw one single woman in our apartment and I give up with him. He is just... weird.

I pushed my sheet of my body and lazily stood up, thankfully we have holidays and I'll be able to sleep later. But then I remembered. Naruto and Neji said there will be wild party today and I have to go of course. I wouldn't miss opportunity to get drunk and forget those dreams. And besides, it was way too long since I went on a good party.

Lazily I opened the doors and cold air hit me in my naked torso. So Kakashi already turned on air condition, before I woke up. Knowing him like the palm of my own hand, I bet he is sitting in our kitchen, reading his holy bible written by famous porn writer Jiraiya. I walked down the hallway and turned into the bathroom. It was small one with only a shower, sink and toilet. Enough for me and Mr-I-love-porn, I guess. When I closed the doors behind me I finally see myself. It's usual sight of me, when I weak up after my nightmares.

Almost pale skin was reflecting in mirror was total opposite to my onyx black hair and even darker eyes. A person would thought people will be scared of me, but it's not like that in my case. In school there are damn fan girls, squeaking and shouting my name, blushing every time I passed them by... just annoying. Of course that I'm the last member of my clan, Uchiha clan and they were powerful in the past, until... my hands tighten on the sink, making my knuckles turn in even more white.

Pictures of nightmares crossed my mind, made me lowered my head towards the sink, my breathing fast again. I just wish I could sleep one night, one night only, like normal human being. Without dreams of my...

" Fucking shit!" I cursed and pushed myself away the sink and entered the shower. I let cold water hit my body, but the coldness never make me shiver, never did. Maybe because I can't feel anything else than loath. I leaned on cold wall of shower with my hand and put my head under water, my eyes slowly opened and blankly stared in my feet.

I opened the doors of our bathroom and went out. I still had my hair wet and drops of water were slowly dripping down on my naked torso, with only towel around my waist. But there was something wrong. Normally there was dead silence on upper floor of out apartment, but I can swear that I heard something, not radio, not TV, but Kakashi talking with someone, almost whispering in his room. Wait a minute. It's almost noon and Kakashi is still in his room? There is something going on here and I bet he is up to something...

Instead of going in my room to change in normal cloths, I went slowly and silently toward Kakashi's room. I thought that he is talking on the phone, but then I remembered that he hates cellphones. And he wouldn't talk with out neighbours with whisper...

So I stopped in front of the doors and lean my ear closer to the doors. But the whisper was unrecognisable. It was Kakashi's voice, but other one... I couldn't decide, maybe... wait. Could it be that second voice is female one? Is this even possible? I started getting to the conclusions that he is a gay... he has a _woman_ in his room?!

Sudden and totally unexpected bark came next to me, lazy and annoying. I flinched when whispers silenced suddenly and there I could hear quick walking towards the doors. In a moment I was standing straight, glaring at the dog. And the doors opened.

" Good morning sunshine! What can I do for you today?" Kakashi greeted me with his mask on his face, knowing he is smiling to me.

" It's almost noon, what are you still doing in your room?" I asked him in cold and low voice.

" Whops! And I thought it's kitchen... no wonder why I couldn't find my Icha Icha." he said.

" Your dog is annoying." I glared to the floor, looking small annoying being.

" Oh... Pakkun, I'm sorry!!" he said and now picked up his dog, letting me a bit more space to see in his room, but there was no one.

Now he was back straight, holding mops in his arms. Well, Pakkun is part of our 'family' quite a long time, really. One day Kakashi came home after whole day, with small box in his hands. He said he found him in some alley and he was all alone and scared. So now he is here with us and I have to live with this annoying little creature. Sometimes I can see just from his face, how he is becoming just like Kakashi. Lazy and annoying. They are made for each other.

" Who is in there?" I asked his directly.

" Come, Pakku... I will let you out." he ignored my question and went out of his room and closed the doors behind him.

I almost hissed, but instead I took a deep breath. I just started hearing things. It's getting better and better, just great.

-

-

It was afternoon when I ran down our stairway and in our kitchen, where I found Kakashi sitting on his chair, surprisingly reading his red holy bible again. _' He finally decided he will change his book... that orange was annoying to even look it...'_

" Kakashi, why do you always read your damn porn, when I see you?" I asked him, after I took some juice out of refrigerator.

" It's not a porn Sasuke... it's an art." he answered me with a monotone voice and turned another page.

" At least find new one..."

" How was in school today?" he changed a topic.

" We have holidays in case you've forgot..." I rolled my eyes and sit next to him, taking an apple.

" Aa..."

"... I've signed petition against written porn." I tried to get Kakashi's attention, biting into an apple.

" It's not a porn, it's an art!" Kakashi answered, again in his monotone voice.

We sit there in silence, I was eating an an apple, he was reading, when he suddenly asked something I thought he would never start a conversation about. " You do know how to use a condom, right?"

I choked. " WHAT?"

" I asked you if you know how to use a condom?" he repeated.

What the hell is he asking me?! " Did you hit yourself somewhere?" he is starting acting strange... it has to be that damn porn...

" Ah." he sighed and finally put book away. " I just want to be sure, when you will... make love with girls, that there won't be any... you know... small people..."

" You are sick..." maybe it's about time I send him to the doctor...

" I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking..." he answered me. " But, for now I can sleep in peace, right?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him in cold voice, now glaring him.

Kakashi was silent for few moment, when he sighed again and looked in my eyes, his face expression was already showing nothing good. " You are still a virgin."

" This is what you think." I smirked and stood up to throw an apple away.

But he stayed silent and when I turned my head to found him staring in me with shocked expression. Even he is wearing weird mask on his face all the time, I could read him like he wouldn't wear nothing on his face.

" What?" he asked me slowly.

" What what? You heard me. That you have no idea about me and my sex life."

"And that will be... that you have none?" he asked slowly, but then I realised that he was grinning through his mask and trying to make me frustrated even more.

" Fuck you idiot!"

" Aw, Sasuke-kun, you are hurting my feelings!!" he shouted behind me and he chuckled. Oh, how was I able to stand with him so long time?!

" Sasuke, in case if you've forgot... it's your turn to go in grocery!" Kakashi added, before I went anywhere.

I glared him and sending death look at him, through his book. " No, it's not! I was there _yesterday_!"

" C'mon Sasuke, will you say that you're afraid of Hitari-san? But she is such a nice old lady... you must love her, after she smiles to you like that... and after all you are her favourite customer..." Kakashi smirked.

" Don't make me sick!" I hissed and sighed. Now he has his book in his hands, there is no way I can make him go in grocery.

" You could go when you were there this morning, when you and dog went out!" I added and put my shoes on.

" Well, we got lost on the road of life and that road didn't lead us near to Hitari's grocery shop, sorry!" someday... I will kill him, I swear on my own grave!

When I exited our apartment I slammed the doors behind me and start jumping downstairs, to make it quicker way down. It was really hot today so I put one of my T-shirts with short sleeves and with small Uchiha clan symbol on the back of my shirt and with knee length jeans. I played with keys of my Yamaha YZF- R1 motorbike in my hand and went in our garage. When I entered our little world, of me and Kakashi our biggest possession has shown. Mine black Yamaha and silver Porshe Boxer on one side and Kakashi's Harley Davidson Iron 883 and black Land Rover LRX Concept on the other.

Well I know, maybe this is just an obsession or what, but Kakashi has always been crazy on cars and well, maybe the only thing in what I really understand him is his love in cars. I passed Kakashi's Land Rover and stopped in front of my own Yamaha, where my leather jacket and gloves were lying on the black seat. I turned around to found my helmet hanging from wall, next to my BMX. While the doors of garage were opening I sit on bike and fully dressed I pushed it outside. Another sound of motorbike I could heard and without thinking I could know who is coming to stop by.

In just ten seconds I heard sound of breaks orange Honda 600 RR and bike stopped on front wheel. There was nothing else to do, than just to roll my eyes. Even he is my best friend and we spent a lot of time together since our childhood he is still a jerk, number one.

" Yo, Sasuke-teme, let's go already!! Neji will kill us!" Naruto shouted when he pulled his helmet down.

" Dobe... like I care!" I said when I finally put key in the engine and turned on. The sound of engine let out strong voice and slowly I passed by garden path in front of the our block.

" Well, I do... I'm not Emo box like you are!" he grinned and put his helmet back on his head.

" Hn."

" Let's race to the Neji's!" Naruto said loudly.

With a nod I put my bike next to his and put my gloves on. I looked him and he looked me with a nod we both leaded away with full gas. Of course I was in the lead of Naruto in just few seconds. I lowered my body even more and it was just my luck that on traffic light turned from red on green and with full speed crossed it. Naruto was already behind me few meters but I had no intention to slowing down. Speed feels just too good.

In just few minutes we were already at Neji's, at least I was, while I left Naruto on one of the traffic lights. I pulled my black helmet down and undressed my jacket in which I started feeling to hot. There was already Naruto's Honda heard and I could see his face already. Red of anger and before we will enter the house he will want rematch.

Honda stopped next to me and like I predicted he angrily turned down the engine and pulled his helmet down.

" You fucking bastard! I should knew you will do that! I knew you are insane, but not that much! Driving when you have red light, fucking idiot!"

I just smirked. Yeah that one was a bit crazy, but it felt good! " You just don't have guts!" I said with smirk on my lips and stepped down from my bike.

" Well, but I have brains!" he showed on his head with his finger and did the same as I did. We both locked our jackets and helmets in place under the seats.

He stayed quiet until we walked up to the front doors. " We are having rematch after this!"

I just knew. " Sounds good to me."

Naruto pressed door bell and we waited. Neji is part of Hyuuga clan, wealth one. Uchiha clan was also one on the top, but after death of my family every single coin belonged to me and Kakashi. So now we live of that and Kakashi's salary in a middle class apartment... with expensive cars and bikes.

Almost silent walk let us know someone is going to open the doors and like every time, the doors opened and violet short haired head popped out.

" Oh... Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun.." girl blushed and smiled.

" Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned and scratched behind his head.

Typical. Just typical. Hyuuga Hinata blushing, Uzumaki Naruto having no idea what to do. But today was way to hot here and I had no intention to stand there for all day. " Where is Neji?" I asked in low voice.

Hinata turned her head and nodded. " Hai... nii-san is waiting for you."

She opened the doors widely so that we could enter. Without turning back I went towards living room through long hallway, designed in old Japanese style. Even the hallway was long I could hear there was Neji talking with Shikamaru, even the TV was quite loud. And before I reached the room one of Neji's friend, Tenten came out of the room and gave me small smile. " Look who we have here... long time no see Uchiha."

" Hn."

" Well, Neji is waiting for you and..." she looked behind me and send me confused look. " I thought I heard also Naruto's bike... where is he?" she asked when I passed her, shrugging. " All over Hinata I guess."

All I heard was silent 'ah' and with hands in my pockets I went in big living room. There was Neji, talking with Shikamaru, while Choji, Rock Lee, Shino and Kiba were in front of TV, watching some random match in basketball. Without greeting anyone I passed them and sit on my usual place in this living room. I let out almost silent sigh and looked in the TV.

" Oh, look who decided he will join us!" Kiba leaned forward looking at me.

I gave him lazy look and said nothing. There is not even one single day when these guys don't eat my nerves. There is always one thing they find to annoy me. I wonder what is today...

" Where is your soulmate?" Kiba continued.

I raised my eye brow. What the fuck is he talking about? This is the first time he started with this. What the hell is he up to now?! " Hn." Jerk, better for him not thinking on Naruto, because if he is, he won't last till next morning.

" Oh, c'mon man... I bet there is one girl, who is messing with your mind!" he grinned.

Ok, now I have no idea what is he talking about. Is he meaning _girls_ and not Naruto? What is with this guy? I guess he ate his dog's meat this morning. " Hn." or even worse, he is ready to go in mental hospital.

" Told you so!" he looked Lee, Choji and Shino.

" Well..." Lee looked at me with his huge brows. " I still doubt it... I mean, Sasuke-kun is handsome."

I felt my stomach doing some strange rotations. This is getting weirder and weirder. Did I weak up in nightmare? Everyone stayed silent on his statement, even Neji and Shikamaru, who apparently stopped talking and joined the conversation.

" What?" he said and turned his head. " Is it true."

" Well, whatever..." Kiba said and looked at me. " You are gay!"

" Who's gay?" Naruto asked when he entered living room, with one hand behind blushing Hinata.

" Sasuke." Neji answered him, his gaze stopped on Naruto's hand behind his cousin.

" Oh..." Naruto looked now Neji, now me. " ... I've heard that before, I'm surprised you still don't know..." he said and sit on a couch next Choji.

" Ha!! What did I tell you?!" Kiba grinned.

Everyone turned to me with look in their eyes, waiting me to say something. But I had nothing to said. Only one thing, but it wasn't a word it was action. Kill Kiba and Naruto. " Good to know... I always had strange feeling to you dobe... I wondered what was that." I said and turned my gaze on TV.

" W-what?!" dobe chocked.

" Hahaha!!" Kiba laughed, holding for his stomach.

" Oh.. and also for you Kiba... you make me hot!" I turned to him, giving him cold ice look. Damn idiot.

Now everyone barked in a laughter, when they saw Kiba's expression, almost like horse kicked him from nowhere. Well now, I can watch the rest of the game in peace.

" ... you were joking... right?" or maybe not. I turned my head to Naruto, who apparently got shocked on my statement of being gay. And he was white like wall behind him. Damn idiot, he really is retarded on some moments. "..."

" ..."

" ..."

" Guys where are you?!" interrupted annoying voice from the front doors. It was Ino, friend of them... not mine, because I find her... well annoying and loud...

" Oh, hi Ino, come they are in living room. Can you help me with this? They eat like pigs!" Tenten's voice came with a chuckle.

" Nothing new, right?" she said and on just a few moments they both showed in living room, find us in silence, with only source of voices came from the TV. Tenten raised her brow and glanced everyone and then stopped on Neji's. With a lazy expression on my face I raised my brow too and then turned my attention to the match.

" Sasuke-kuun!!"

Damn it Ino, why, just why do you always have to scream so loud? Again I turned my head just to find her... small breast, pressed in my face. Even if I'm a man I hate when she do this... just so tasteless. Grabbing her wrists I pushed her away from me... like every time I have to do. And I hate it. Screw it, I hate her!

" Ino... don't be so troublesome! Give him a break!" Shikamaru frowned and scratched himself behind his head. Ino turned her head and send him annoyed look. " Jealous,_ Shika-kun_?"

" Only on the clouds." he said back and sit next to Naruto. " Hey, dobe he was just joking, now pull your yawn back up." this was the last thing he said, before he closed his eyes and let out deep sigh. And then he fall asleep.

" What's wrong with you guys?" Ino asked and turned around to find someone who would answer her question. Tenten shrugged, Neji closed his eyes, letting her know she won't get any answer from him, Choji in Shino stayed quiet and only Hinata answered her.

" Just... their usual fights..." she whispered when she send worried look to Naruto.

" Oh..." Ino said and stayed quiet for a moment and just when I thought she will stay quiet for few more minutes she started again. " Whatever... I got important news... brand new!!" she jumped in the air.

Well, nothing new really, Ino was like reporter for daily news in Konoha. With her loud mouth and gossip talent, her mother's flowery shop is just the right place to get information. And we are usually the first who know everything. And I guess now she will tell how Fusaki-san flirted with other men in bar. There was loud screaming came from TV, so looked up again and saw that someone pushed judge and the fight started, while Ino continued.

" My mom said that Kazahi-san told her this morning, that someone is moving in Konoha. Like two women and a girl. And this girl is our age."

Noting interesting, really... so what if someone is moving in Konoha? Everyday there is someone who is moving in or out of Konoha. It's big city so is quite logical that people are moving here.

"... and they bought their apartment somewhere in 1st Hokage Avenue and Green Block... This is near to you, right Sasuke-kun?" Ino now talking with me.

When these people will let me watch this match?! So I turned _again_ and send her bored expression. " Hn." maybe I should go home...

" So what is so important in this? People are moving in and out every day..." apparently Naruto finally get out of his shock, asking the exact thing I asked myself few moments ago.

" Shut up idiot! The point is that this girl I was talking about once lived here... my mom told me, that when we were about 9 years old there was a horrible car accident in which husband and wife died, but their child, by some sort of a miracle survived, without one single scratch."

And then my breathing almost stopped, my eyes almost popped out of my head. Is she talking...?

" Wait, I think I can remember that!" Tenten said and looked everyone. " She was part of some sort a clan, right? Not very famous... something with Haruto... Haruno... or something like this."

Damn it...damn it all! She is alive?! For all these years I thought she died with her parents... but how? How she survived? No one told me, she survived... And now... Ino is saying that she is alive and she is moving in Konoha? Near to me?... wait... does this means that she is moving to that empty house next to mine?

" Hey, Sasuke-kun, why are you so pale? Are you feeling all right?" now Ino asked me again, when she saw me looking in floors, like I was about to throw up. And I wasn't far away from throwing up.

I turned my eyes away from the floor on the TV. " Hn." This is a big surprise... you don't get information that your childhood friend, who suppose to be dead, alive. And after ten years.

" Well, this is interesting..." Neji commented and looked Tenten in her eyes. She blushed a bit and turned her eyes away from his.

" I wonder how she looks like..." Hinata asked and sit next to Naruto, in a way that wouldn't look suspicious.

" I have no idea..." Ino said and crossed her arms on her chest. " Maybe she is strange... you know... weird looking..."

" Or maybe she is hot chick with huge boobs!!" Naruto said, having his perverted grin on his face.

Everyone turned our heads to him, Tenten and Ino punched him in his head, like they usually do to him, but Hinata with a sadness in her eyes looked down on her lap. Damn idiot, why he doesn't thinks, before he talks?!

" But there is no chick on this planet, who would have prettier than Hinata-chan has!" he said and hugged Hinata, who was burning in her cheeks now... and just in few seconds kick from, now not from Tenten or Ino, but from Neji. Just...pathetic.

" ITAI!!!" dobe shouted, now lying on Hinata's lap. Hinata turned even more red... if this was even possible in that moment and she let out small squeak.

Well, I thought I will have a bit of peace here, but I guess I was wrong. So there was no other thing for me to just stand up and getting out of here. And I stood up and passed all of them in living room, heading out, to my bike, when Ino stopped me. " Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

But only thing I did was, raised my hand and gave all of them short wave, not even bothering to turn my head. I'm out of here. And with that I left them behind and within two minutes I was driving on my bike, not towards my house, but out of Konoha, away from people.

Xxxx

And now I was here. On my favourite tree in Konoha... in the middle of the forest, where no one is walking by and there is only me. Actually in on the top of a small hill, where I could see whole Konoha under me. Every single voice was so far away, that it was almost an echo for my ears. So far.

I was sitting on a branch, looking houses and blocks in front of me and thinking. Thinking about everything... but mostly about her... Haruno Sakura... about small girl, who was so cute and innocent. It's funny, how I was spelled by her unique green orbs under her big forehead. I smirked. She hated when other children teased her because of that. But I always found it cute. She often cried next to the river, all by herself. I wonder... what she looks like now.

Oh, and her hair. Her cherry blossom pink hair. I never saw something so unique, like her hair were. Once I asked her why she has such a strange colour of hair. And she answered to me that her mother told her, that she is like cherry blossom in a spring. Tiny, but strong and beautiful. And I always agreed with that, but she didn't. She only laughed and said, that I'm a lair. And now I get to know that a person who I thought she is dead is alive and she is coming back. Like my past is coming back to me. And now I have no idea what to think about everything. About her, our friendship or anything. It's just too much.

So I closed my eyes and let out deep sigh. It doesn't matter now.

Xxx

I parked my bike in garage, where Kakashi's Harley was missing. He has to be out with Genma, Asuma and Gai and doing their usual things. Not bothering with my uncle and where he might be I pressed button on the lift, waiting to get down. It was dead silence on hallway of garage, no one here. But that silence was interrupted when my phone ringed. _' Incoming call: Dobe'_

I let out sigh, what does he want now? If he is calling me for going with him on ramen I swear, I will kill him.

_Click_

" Sasuke-teme!! Where did you go?!"

" Home."

" Why didn't you tell me? I thought we will have a race!"

" Hn."

" Oh..." he stayed silent for few moments. " You got scared..." I could heard him grin.

" ..."

" Haha, c'mon teme, seriously, are you going or not?" he asked.

" Where?"

" Damn it teme..."

" Dobe..."

" Teme! The party tonight! You forgot or what?!"

Oh... that rang the bell... I totally forgot about that.. " Aa."

" You have to come... I think there will be some gays, so..."

_Click_ and with that I ended our conversation.

Fucking dobe and his gays! I have no idea, where they came up with this, even they all know, that my pants are all in chicks, not in asses. The lift was finally here. I entered in it and leaned on one of the walls and closed my eyes.

Well, known bark came from other side of front doors and apparently Kakashi left his Mini-me behind. Great. I reached for our key in secret place and unlocked the doors. It was dark and then I realised that it's quite late really. I must stayed out longer than I thought. And when I entered I almost stepped on a dog, who was sitting and waiting. I looked him and he lazily looked me. Stupid dog. So I passed him by and entered the kitchen. Surprisingly it was clean... almost too clean that I would believe Kakashi started cleaning up. He started acting strange few months ago and everyday there is something what I can't tell what is it. Or is it normal of he is just getting insane.

Another bark came from the floor and the dog was already next to me. " What?" I asked him, but he was just look at me dumbly. And for few seconds he didn't move and then he just turned and lazily went on his bed in living room.

I just rolled my eyes and took an apple and went in my room to take a nap. I was on my way upstairs, when my phone ringed again. _' Incoming call: Unknown number'_

What the fuck? It's better another fan girl is calling, 'cuz I swear, I will kill dobe for giving them my number.

_Click_

" Sasuke..."

It was Kakashi... since when he is using phones?!

" Hn."

" Just to let you know, I won't come home tonight..."

" ..."

" See you tomorrow!"

" Aa."

" And feed Pakkun and take him on a walk!"

" It's not my job."

"_ Pleeese Sasuke-kun_!!"

If he would be here I would kill him in a minute. " Fuck you!"

" Oh and clean the bathroom! It's your turn!!"

" No it's not!"

" Good night sunshine, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!" he said and in a moment when I wanted to tell him few nice words he ended and there was silence. Bastard! So I went in my room, shutting doors behind me. I felt strange, really, like I would be running whole day, without stopping. It must be this damn heat, or maybe because I didn't sleep much last night. I put my hands behind my head and stared in the ceiling. And without noticing I fell asleep in just few moments.

-

-

_" Goodbye Sakura-chan, see you tomorrow!!!" Sasuke waved to pink haired girl with all his strength._

_" Sasuke, there is no need to throw your hand away..." Itachi commented letting deep sigh._

_" Nii-san, you are just jealous, because I almost have a girlfriend and you don't!!" Sasuke grinned and stepped on Uchiha estate._

_Itachi send him surprised look. " Almost have a girlfriend?"_

_Sasuke turned to him with small blush on his face. " I will ask Sakura-chan tomorrow if she would be my girlfriend..."_

_" Really..." Itachi raised his eye brow, but smiled._

_" Yes..." younger brother smiled and start to walk again. " Nii-san, will you take me to the fishing tomorrow?"_

_" Didn't you just say you will ask Sakura-chan if she would be your girlfriend tomorrow?" Itachi asked him._

_" Oh, you are right... but you can take me _after_ I will ask her!!" Sasuke pointed._

_" Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time... I've got something to do tomorrow..." Itachi passed by his brother putting his hand on his head._

_" You are always busy... when will you take some time for me?" Sasuke crossed his arms, make his checks full of air._

_" I will... I promise... now let's go in house... dinner is already on a table..." Itachi called him._

_" Hai..."_

_xxxxxxx_

_" Sakura-chan... I like you... No, I love you... yes, I love you since the first day, I met you on festival... please be my girlfriend..." Sasuke said._

_Young Uchiha, who was first time in love, was practising his confession all morning. He wanted everything be perfect. His Sakura-chan will be his and no one's else. They will meet after lunch on hill, where their favourite place was. _

_" Please be mine!!!" He shouted in mirror. _

_" Sorry, but I am already taken." someone said behind his back with giggle._

_Sasuke looked in the mirror and saw his mother. " Not you mom..." he smiled._

_" I know Sasuke-chan..." she sit down on his bed and widen her embrace to her younger son._

_Sasuke took step to his mother, with sadness on his face. He embrace her and let out deep sigh._

_" What's wrong Sasuke?" caring voice of his mother asked when she put her hand on his head, protectively._

_" How to ask girl to be your girlfriend?" he asked her._

_Mikoto stayed quiet a while and then she answer her with smile. " Give her something special... really special, what it will make her special... then you have to look her in her eyes... and tell her you care about her..." she answered._

_" Does this work on all girls?!" Sasuke asked her, now looking her in her eyes._

_" Yeah, I think so..." she smiled and kissed her son on his forehead. " But you are too young to think on such things..."_

_" NO, I'm not!!! I will go in school next month!!! I'm almost adult!!!" Sasuke pointed on his chest with proud. _

_His mother giggle again and mesh his hair. " If you say so..." _

_" Hey watch out, you will ruin my hair..." Sasuke frowned._

_His mother giggle again and kissed him on his check and stood up. " Lunch will be in five minutes." and then she was gone._

_Sasuke turned back to the mirror and his eyes widen. " Something special..."_

_xxxxxx_

_" Sasuke-kun, over here!!!" pink haired girl waved to him with blush on her checks._

_Young Sasuke blushed too and run to her. It was beautiful day with fresh breeze and warm sun. When he got closer to her he saw something even more beautiful than Sakura was when they were playing. She was dressed in white dress and with small ribbon in her pink hair. She was so beautiful._

_Sasuke tried to speak, but he couldn't. Girl in front of him took his breath away._

_" Sasuke-kun is something wrong?" Sakura now asked with concern in her voice._

_He was standing in front of her, blushing. She was sitting on the ground with her legs properly crossed and with flowers in her hands. _

_Without any word he sit down, next to her, now looking on Konoha. It was to perfect to be true. She was sitting there, next to him like he was always dreaming. In white dress with flowers in her hand. _

_" S-sakura-chan..." he breathed out after few minutes of silence._

_" Yes Sasuke-kun?" _

_" Will you be my wife?"_

_And there was silence, dead one. Her skin became pale, her eyes widen in horror. He looked her and tried to reach her, but he couldn't. Because there was no more Sakura in her white dress and smile on her face. Dead bodies, lying one on top of another._

_" NOOOO!!! Leave me alone!!!" he shouted._

_" Run... run and save your pathetic life... otouto..."_

_-_

_-_

And with this I jumped in a air, fully awake, eager for cold air in my burning lungs. It was some distant, but in the same way loud, something like ringing which woke me up. I turned my head slowly and saw that it was my phone ringing. I looked the calling number. _' Incoming call: Hyuuga Neji'._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**As you can see, here is new chapter 1. I know it's totally different from first one, but I had no heart to let Sasuke with that kind of character and as you can see there are few more differences in this chapter. I hope this one is better... well for me is, so I will continue in this way...**_

_**Till next time, Arruin----**_

_**I don't own Naruto!!!**_


	2. Message in a Bottle

**-One & ****Only-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I was sitting on my bed, staring in ringing phone. I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. My arms were like dead and I couldn't control them. The surrounding is so strange to me in this moment, like I wouldn't be in my room. Ringing stopped and dead silence was again in my room. Not even one single sound, not even one single light wasn't no. Just full moon, shining through my window. It's already night, even it's the middle of a summer. Those dreams are really messing with my head lately. And what is even more exhausting that this dreams are repeating. First there is my memory on Sakura and then...

Another ringing. Again I looked who the caller is and this time it was Shikamaru.

_Click_

" What?" I asked in cold and tired tone.

" Naruto wants to know if you are coming... even he is already drunk, he is still annoying as usually." Shikamaru lazily said.

I heard dobe, drunkly asking something Shikamaru and he just snorted something back.

" Hn."

" Are you talking with teme?! Give him to me!" I heard him shout and I sighed.

" Teee-me? Yo, you ha-a-ve to come..."

" Tsc."

" Don't be such an ass! If you don't c-c-come..." and he was silent for few moments, and just in a moment when I wanted to ended a call he continued. " ...You will confess you are a... GAY!!! G-Y-A... no wait, that wasn't right... G... G-A-Y... yeah... GAY!!!!!!!!!"

I clenched my fist on a phone. Damn it... now I have to go, if not they will never stop.

" Tsc!"

" So... you coming?" apparently Shikamaru managed to pulled his phone out of dobe's reach and asked me lazily.

" Yeah." I said after few moments.

" All right... Neji will stop by..."

" Aa."

" See you then..."

" Hn."

_Click_

Great now. After my nightmare I will have to be with drunk dobe all night. But enough of feeling sorry to myself, I had to too a quick bath, before I go there. Sometimes I think I'm becoming just like Kakashi, lazy and too tired to do anything. When I opened the doors there was already the dog, waiting me I guess. Fuck you Kakashi, now I have to take care of your dog?! He scratched himself behind his ear with his small leg and yawned.

I took deep sigh and closed my eyes. You will pay for this Kakashi... someday... but you will!

Xxx

After irritating walk with the dog and when I finally took my bath and dressed myself for the party, Neji was already waiting for me in his black Honda Civic with someone next to him.

" I called you two hours ago." he said when I sit in a car.

" Hn."

And with that we drove off with silence in a car. I didn't find Tenten bothered with that, which was what surprised me a bit. She was always the one, who tried to kill silence between us, but today she was quiet and surprisingly not blushing next to Neji. Something had to happened between these two and the most important is that Tenten looked really different today. Actually I didn't recognise her in the first time when I entered the car. She didn't have her buns, but her lightly wavy hair were down, lying on her bare shoulders. She had her make-up on and she looked... well, for a girl who is obsessed with weapon pretty hot, if I can use this word. But there was not even a second when I realised that she is already taken... by Neji.

" Turn right." Tenten said to Neji and helped him to find the place. Tenten helped Neji... this is something what a human being don't see everyday.

There were already people here and there, or making out or passed out, but we keep on driving, getting closer to the party place. In just five minutes we parked the car and headed towards a small house. It was already passed 11 pm and the real party started about now. We passed people who knew us and greeted with a wave or a nod. But we continued and went in a house, where loud music hit us. It was full, but there where we went were small couches and there were our friends. Well, except dobe, who was drinking out of a bottle with few more guys, I didn't see Ino too. Shikamaru who saw us first he nodded and everyone turned their heads to us.

But Tenten and Neji disappeared just in a second. Just few moments ago they were behind me and now those two are gone. " Was that Tenten?" Shikamaru asked me with surprised expression on his face when I sit next to him.

" Aa."

" She looks different, that's for sure!" he said and leaned back, with his drink in his hand.

" Where are they going?" he asked me again.

I only shrugged with my shoulders and leaned back on soft back of a couch. But if I'm right they went somewhere they won't be disturbed and that Neji will get his satisfaction. I almost chuckled, but I just smirked.

" Sasuke-kun!!!"

Damn it! Karin is here too?! There was not enough loud music that could covered her voice... I turned my head a bit to find her coming from behind me, with half walk, half running. Great start of a party. And just in a second I found her in my lap, her hands behind my neck. She wasn't wearing her glasses tonight. She was wearing too tight shirt and really short skirt.

" What do you want... Karin?" I asked her through my clenched teeth.

" Oh, c'mon... I didn't see you for almost for a month and now this... will you tell me that you didn't miss me?" she looked me under her long lashes, smiling sweetly.

" No."

" You didn't miss me... not even for a bit?" she made sad, puppy look in her eyes.

" No."

" A tiny bit?"

" No." She is eating my nerves.

" You didn't miss even this?" she leaned next to my ear and give me a slow lick.

" No." I took few moments and answered coldly.

" What about this?" she kissed my neck for few times.

" No..."

" Oh, c'mon... you will say that you forgot everything?" she moved her head away from my neck and looked me in my eyes.

"..." I just raised my eye brow, sending her annoyed look.

And there she stayed, totally frozen on her place. But to tell the truth- I have no idea what or even when I did with her. It must be that party, when I got even drunker that dobe... I think it was end of semester and we went on a party... and there she was... I guess that will be it.

" Oy, troublesome woman!" now Shikamaru entered. " As I remember, he passed out before you could do anything!"

" Shut up, Nara!" she angrily blushed and looked at me. " We are meant to be together Sasuke-kun!"

Oh, how many times I heard this? About thousand times, I think. " Listen to me Karin." I said and leaned forward, pushing her from my lap. She knelled in front of me, having her hands on my knees. I leaned back, where I was and glared her with icy cold expression. " There is no we... never was, never will... so, piss off already..."

She had her eyes wide open and her yawn next to my feet. I just hope this will be enough for few days, she won't bother me. She was off, insulted, but I will at least have peace for the rest of a night.

Shikamaru frowned and took another sip of his drink. Like I thought. He is not drinking any alcohol, like always when he is driving. And everyone are drinking it like there is no tomorrow. Not loosing any more time I grabbed first unopened bottle of beer and drink it. But this was only the first one... and the night is still young.

Xxx

Well... to tell the truth, I'm drunk. Really drunk. I have no idea how long did actually pass since we came here, but I know for sure that now I'm out of my beer, again. Lifting my drunk body on my disorient legs was even harder than I thought. But after dobe came with absinth everything became so funny looking. I even thought I saw nine tails out of dobe. Yeah, I know...

But now, when I finally got my lost orient back, I drunkly took another step towards for getting more beer. But people around me were moving to fast and this make me even more dizzier than I was. I hit at one and then landed in another. I hate this drunk walking, I just wish that fucking beer would be in my hands already.

" Teme!!!" I heard dobe, from somewhere near me, so I turned to see him behind me with two bottles of beer. Well, maybe wishes come true after all.

" Dobe." I called his name in my usual low voice and when he came to me I grabbed on one of his bottles and started empty it.

" Ya know... I knew... you are... not an... ass pusher..." he started, putting his arm around my shoulders.

" Hn."

" But now... between you and me... is there a girl?"

I turned my head to see him, looking at me, half seriously, half drunkly. But I wasn't nothing better.

" Aa."

" Oh, c'mon...tell me..." he started, when we took a sit, next to our friends.

"..." I looked in front of me and not answering him.

" I tell you man... I looove my Hinata... like no one else can... but... I bet there is a hundred percent better guy... she deserves him..." he started and I hope he is too drunk to even remember, what he was asking me.

" ..."

" Now, tell me... do you have... had you had?" apparently not.

" Hn."

" You're an ass teme." he said and pulled my bottle of my hands.

I glared him and grabbed it back to me. He let it go and asked me again. " Do you?"

" I had."

And with that I stood up like someone shoot me and left him behind. This was a topic I really don't want to talk about... specially if I have to talk about her. The one who is coming back.

So I left him and again I went between people, but now on a dance floor. It was full of people but somehow I managed to get in the middle where I found the only person I hadn't seen for whole night. It was annoying and loud Ino, who was dancing in the middle of a floor with some random guy. I could see she was drunk too, even my eye sight was really blur and all I could see it was her face, nothing else.

And then she saw me, because she left that guy behind and slightly drunkly stepped towards me and smiled.

" Sasuke-kun... I wondered... when you will... show up!" she smiled, letting out a giggle and hugged me, pressing her body to mine. Or it was only my drunk body or my nature who let my body react in a way it did, but I wasn't the one who was controlling my body any more. When she was on her way to move away I pulled her again in my arms, wrapping my hands around her body. Her head turned up, now she was looking in my eyes, confused. But in a moment there was everything clear. She knew what was going on in my head.

So I leaned forward in and just in few moments our lips collided and without thinking or waiting I pushed my tongue in her mouths, tasting her. She welcomed me with the same eager kiss as I gave to her and her hands were again around my neck. I pulled her away from the crowd, bumping in people, but I keep on walking my way out of the house, away from the people.

I have no idea when we got on the balcony, which wasn't full. So I pushed her to the wall and broke our kiss. We both were breathing deeply and quickly, but I didn't stop. I attacked her neck, making her moan. But she apparently decided that I won't have all the power and pushed me next to her and she was leaning in my chest, kissed me fully on my mouth.

I have to admit, Ino, as much she is loud and annoying... she know how to work with her tongue. Fucking alcohol was start working on my mind and I had to fight with myself not to throw up or fall on floor, sleeping. But Ino wasn't not better as I'm. She was getting slowly and sloppy. One last kiss, before I realised that Shikamaru and Neji, were calling us. I turned my head towards the doors, where Shikamaru and Neji appeared just to find us, me leaned on a wall, Ino now lying with her head next to my neck.

" Troublesome woman!" I think I heard Shikamaru and soon after the weight of Ino was lifted from me and I was able to fall down, but someone caught me, before I meet floor.

" We will take care of Sasuke." someone said, the one, who was holding me. " Take care of Naruto and Ino."

What Shikamaru answered I couldn't hear, because I turned away from the one who was holding me and grabbed balustrade and throw up whatever was in my stomach. And that was my end for tonight.

-

-

-

**Shikamaru POV**

... This is such a drag.

... All night sitting her and watching drunk people.

... It's so fucking troublesome...

I let out deep sigh, letting know that I'm bored. They forbid me get drunk today, because obviously they decided I'll be their ride home, while they will be happily drunk, vomiting around my car. I let another deep sigh. And specially now when Ino decided she will celebrate who knows what again and she will be doing her usual things. Dancing on the tables, messing around, kissing different guys and not knowing what she is doing. And tomorrow she will come in my house, yelling on me, why I didn't stop her from doing that and that. And then my mom will yell on me too, just because she will feel like it.

I hate parties. I hate it in the same measure as I do waking one minute before my alarm clock start ringing. I wish I could be at home, sleeping... or that here would be clouds... But... Ino is here and I have to wait till she passes out and only then we can leave. You never know when she will decided she will jump on a table and start dancing... and after that falling on floors, breaking something, like her leg, arm, neck or something like that... Troublesome woman... what she is putting me through...

" Oh, c'mon...tell me..." Naruto and Sasuke drunkly sit next to Choji, who was already sleeping with his mouths wide open and empty bag of chips under his hand. I have to find Ino really soon and we could go home.

"..." Ah, Uchiha's famous answer- no answer. Naruto has to asking him something he doesn't feel like talking.

" I tell you man... I looove my Hinata... like no one else can... but... I bet there is a hundred percent better guy... she deserves him..."

" ..."

Knowing that they are not even suitable to even ask them where is Ino, I stood up and passed them. I glanced Choji who was showing signs that he won't woke up until tomorrow and those two are just too much drunk to notice me, I went between people, who were at least tipsy. Where is Ino?? I haven's seen her since we came here. She must be drunk by now, dancing in the middle of a dance floor... Again I sighed. Everytime she is drunk... I mean really drunk she always finds me and make me dance... _dance_!! And I just can't tell her to stop or move away from her.

" Shikamaru." familiar voice came from my right. I turned my head lazily and found Neji with Tenten standing in front of me.

" What?"

" Where is Uchiha?" he asked me, when he stepped towards me.

" Over there with Naruto and Choji." I answered to him, even if I didn't feel like it.

" Are you planning take idiot at home?" he asked me, while he turned his head to the tables, where I was sitting few moments ago.

" Naruto?" I half asked, half yawned.

" Hn."

I turned too and see that he was already gone somewhere, doing whatever and if we put all this together, I will have to find him, wherever he has gone. Great. Just great. I guess if I start chasing him around now we will come home just before dawn. " Can't you drive him?"

" I have intention going home now and idiot is just too drunk. He will puke all around my car, like last time." Neji said to me and we exchanged annoyed looks in our eyes.

I was quiet for some time, trying to figure out how to get Naruto, without running after him, all around the wood. " This is so troublesome..." I looked Neji in his serious face. " ... Fine..." I said finally, already regretting my decision. " But you own me a big time!"

" Hn." and with that he was gone. This will be such a drag. Now, where was I? Oh yes, searching for Ino. Did she disappear like that already? I remembered how I had to look for her, once when she got so drunk that she almost started running around naked. And I got few strong punches in my head and stomach. Yeah, I was all in bruises for two weeks, but this didn't stop me from preventing her doing stupid things. I glanced in the middle of the crowd, who were dancing, all of them almost drunk, but I didn't watch others. There was the person I was looking for all this time. It was Ino, dancing all by her own in the middle of a dance floor.

Her eyes were closed, her arms in the air. She was moving her hips in the rhythm of a music. I smirked a bit. She is safe. She didn't do something really stupid, for once in a very long time. She was just dancing... looking quite not drunk. And then I wished I did say the last sentence. She stepped clumsy and hit in a man close to her. She laughed loudly and turned her head in the direction where the man was standing and smiled to him... drunkly.

And I sighed again. Oh why, just _why_ this... troublesome woman _can't_ stay sober for just _one_ night, where the alcohol is in the reach of her hand? Just why? Now I will have to stand next to her, keeping her from falling on her nose and then she will decide she will take a nap on me. And what is the most important, I already see her tomorrow crashing in my house, shouting on me, why I let her go with that guy she was dancing with right now. And if she will go way far from just dancing... this guy is way over 19, that's for sure. I want to go there and pulled her away from him. He will start touching her all around, kissing her where he shouldn't and putting his hands on the places he isn't allowed...

Wait..._ isn't allowed_?? What the hell am I thinking about? She isn't my possession that I could say something like this. She is her own person, no one owning her, she is free person. She can do whatever she wants, can go with whoever she wants and... but she wants me to keep an eye on her when she is in a state like she is now. I promised to that annoying woman when we started going on a parties, because she knows I won't get drunk when I'm driving. But this is going way too far. I'm not her personal body guard! I can't watch her all the time... I looked again her and saw she was pulling his hands off her ass. But... I feel that if I won't, no one will.

It was really fast when she pulled out of that guys embrace, leaving him behind. Did he do something to her? Will he follow her and tried to do something to her? But that guy disappeared in a crowd before I could imagine all possible ways he could harm her. And my eyes returned back on Ino, who was in someone else embrace, she was hugging him, laughing. First I didn't see who he was, but once I saw his hair cut and his clothes I knew. It was famous Uchiha. Finally she was with someone I know. But what I couldn't understand was that they were hugging way too long to be in Uchiha's nature. And then when some people get off my way to see them more clearly I understood. Uchiha was hugging Ino... well this is something a person don't see everyday.

But only what happened later I swear I stayed without air in my lungs. They were making out?! Uchiha and Ino were french kissing in the middle of a crowd, like they are some fucking lovers?? And when I was looking them something inside of me flinched. I felt uncomfortable and in the same way angry. But why would I? I saw her kissing with others already and this didn't happen? Why is this time so different? My eyes followed them when they started moving to the balcony, hitting in people, but never broke their kiss. Well I don't care how she will hate me tomorrow, I guess it's time for me to interfere, before all this is going too far. It's time to get everyone in a car and go home.

I pushed myself of a wall I was leaning on while watching Ino and start looking for Neji. I will need his help this time. Fortunately he was sitting on a couches where I left Choji, who was now awake. " Neji, I think it's time to get Uchiha home..." I said and we all know what this means. Uchiha had his five minutes of drunkenness and now it's time to get his drunk ass home.

Neji stood up without any words, letting Tenten, who was showing signs of tiredness with Choji, who stretched himself and yawned loud. And without any words we went to the balcony, where I saw them to go the last time. " Could you take home Choji?" I asked Neji, when we passed people who were talking with each other. " I will have to find idiot and wait till Ino gets to herself."

" Sure." was the only thing he said and then we stepped on a balcony. And what we saw there... well I got even angrier to tell the truth.

" Troublesome woman!" I hissed in a way Neji turned to me and looked me with a bit surprised look in his eyes. But I had no time to exchange glances or words. Ino was on her way to fall on the floor. I caught her just in time and lifted her up, now fully holding her in my arms.

" We will take care of Sasuke." Neji said to me and grabbed Uchiha. " Take care of Naruto and Ino."

" Yeah, yeah... just..." I half hissed, half answered absently when my full attention was on Ino who was murmuring something in my shoulder. I heard Uchiha throwing up, but I had to get Ino awake, make her throw up, just to feel better and because I really don't want her parents see her like this. My head turned in a direction where Neji was now helping Uchiha stand on his own feet, and I pick up Ino in a bridal way, getting her away.

I took her not too far away from a house, I could hear music and people's voices near, but it was quiet enough for her to hear me. " Ino, do you hear me?"

" Mmm..." she mumbled something in my arms and rubbed her head nearer to my neck.

" Ino, c'mon... wake up..." I repeat, shaking her a bit.

" Mmmm..." she moaned, now bringing her hands around my neck.

Well I was in a position when I had to improvise. I never had her in a state when she was already asleep and hugging me in such way. " Ino... wake up..." I tried again, but without any success.

I sighed. And rolled my eyes. And sighed again. What to do now? The only thing which could get her out of her sleep is cold water. But I have no cold water near me. But... like I said it's time to improvise. I turned on my heels and returned to the house. I went behind the house, looking for some pipe. And I found it, thankfully. Because she was getting too much comfortable in my arms... and they are screaming to get her down. So I knelled slowly and get her out of my arms. Now she was sitting next the pipe, her head on a wall, her breathing slowly.

" Sorry Ino..." I murmured, when I opened the pipe and cold water started running out. " Hate me, but this is for your own good." and with that I splashed the water on her face.

" Jesus Christ and Holy Mother fucker!!" she screamed in all her lungs, jumped in the air, fully awake.

" Keep it down..." I frowned, closing the pipe again.

" Jesus..." she put her hand on her chest, which was rising fast. " Who... who did this?" she asked, not knowing that it was me standing next to her. Maybe quick shower it's not enough to get a person awake, enough to be aware of surrounding.

" Ino, it's me, Shikamaru..." I said lazily, now kneeling in front of her, putting my hands on her knees.

" Shika?" she called out my name, now closing her eyes, her breathing getting slower, normal.

" Yeah... how do you feel?" I asked her, touching her face and keeping it fall on one side.

" Sick..." she answered few moments after I asked her.

" Do you think you can throw up... it will be better after this..." I said in a soft voice.

" I think so..." she answered, slowly. " Shika... I feel my stomach doing crazy circles..." she said in a bit scared voice, like she was afraid.

" This is good Ino... just get yourself better... I will be here..." I said, moving to her side, putting her head between her legs, now massaging her back in slow, rhythmical circles.

It passed quite long time, when she finally got herself together. She almost throw up her own stomach, but despite her tears she was now better and awake. We sat there in silence, no one talking, just listening the party behind the wall, we were leaning on.

" How bad was this time?" she finally asked me in a whisper.

I turned my head a bit, watching her profile. " Depend what you what you want to hear..." I said, now turning my head back, watching black night sky.

" You know what I mean..." she said in a bit angry voice.

" You got drunk, you danced and now we are here... you had better nights." I answered in monotone voice but in the same way a sour and annoyed.

" What this suppose to mean?" she asked again. " You answered like I did something to you."

" It's nothing Ino you did to me... do you feel better?"

" Don't change our conversation Nara! What's your problem tonight? " she turned her head to me and looking me angrily.

" Ino." I warned her in low voice, never looking her in her eyes." Don't be so troublesome. I said it's nothing! Get it already!" I shouted on her, which was first time since we know each other.

" You know I won't stop it, until you tell me! What did I wrong?" she shouted on me back.

And I shut my mouths. I didn't want to tell her the truth, because even I don't believe in it. I don't believe in reason, why I'm so angry on her. It was only a one kiss! One fucking kiss of two drunk asses on dance floor! And now I act like some jackass... and she won't let me go, until I tell her.

" Why do you even care?" I asked her after minutes of silence.

" What?" her eyes widen in the night.

" Why do you care about what I feel, while you are like..." I stopped myself, biting in my tongue, before I say something what I will regret soon after I said it.

" Like what?" he voice was cold as an ice. " Say it Shikamaru! Like a whore, am I right? This was what you wanted to say?"

" Stop." I said, rolling my eyes tiredly.

" As I thought... I'm only a whore to you, nothing else. I should have know that long before..." she said angrily, running her hands through her hair.

" I never said that!" I said back.

" Well I know how to finish sentence myself, thank you!" she snapped in sarcastic tone.

" Well, than you are finishing them wrong!" I yelled on her, not realising the tone of my voice.

" If it wasn't a whore, what was then, huh? Tell me!!!" Ino almost screamed.

And I stayed quiet. I had no idea what to answer her in that moment. If I didn't want to tell her that, what was then? I caught myself in my own words and she found me. Pathetic. Troublesome...

" Like I thought..." she hissed and tried to pick herself up. I shoot up in a moment to help her, but she just pushed me away and helped herself. I watched when she was walking unsure away from me, not knowing what to say. Troublesome woman... it wasn't me who was making out with Uchiha, but you darlin'... She was going to trip herself in just two second so I had to move quickly, before she broke her nose and then yell on me because of that.

" Let me go, you... lazy rat!" she start struggling out of my grip. This is such a drag.

" And let you broke your nose? No thank you!" I hissed on her and pulled closer to myself, preventing her going anyway.

" You don't care for me! I bet that rock cares more for me than you!" she put her hands on mine and dug her nails in my skin. I gritted my teeth, but never loosen my grip. I have no intention driving her to the hospital and then listening her tantrums. Hell no!

" Stop struggling Ino!" I said now with lazy voice, but she never stopped.

" Fuck you Nara! You've always been an ass, but now you're even bigger one!!" she shouted on me, now punching in to my arm. I rolled my eyes and sighed, how long till she will stop and passed out?

" Hey, Yamanaka-bitch!" someone called Ino and I knew already it was Karin. I turned my head and saw her coming from our right, apparently angry. What does she want now? Ino stopped moving, when her name was called, but she wasn't happy on that suffix it was added to her surname. She turned her head and looked over my shoulder. I saw she was trying to concentrate on the direction that came from. " Who called me like that?" she hissed angrily.

" Well, well... you are even bigger slut as I thought you were..." Karin said and now came closer to us and stepped in front of us.

Ino turned her head fiercely to her, now not trying to get rid off my hands, but to kill Karin. " What did you call me you stupid bitch?!" she roared. This troublesome woman will make me deaf, her shouting is so loud... too loud for my hearing.

" Look, who's talking... bitch!" she said and put her hands on her hips.

" Oi... Karin... I said it one time and I will say it again, but for the last time... _piss off_!" I said calmly, but with enough low voice to mean it.

" Keep your lazy mouths close, ok?" she said to me with a mock.

" Leave Shikamaru alone, you whore! What's your problem today? No one wanted to screw you?" Ino started again.

" Tsc. " Karin rolled her eyes. " Please, you're the slut here, not me!"

Troublesome... and now they will start shouting to each other and I will get a headache in a second... I looked up the sky and wished there would be clouds.

" And this would be why, you retard?" Ino snorted in her and I could feel how her anger is raising and soon I won't be able to keep her away from troublemaker Karin.

" I just wanted to advise you to stay away from Sasuke-kun, bitch... and I won't forgive you for that making out with him in front of everyone here... like a needy whore you seduced him!!" Karin yelled on Ino.

But Ino wasn't struggling anymore what made me confused. I thought she will be all over her now, but she stopped right there, not even one single move she made.

" W-what?" Ino choked.

" You heard me pig... stay away from him, or else you will be sorry to be born!" was the only thing that Karin said and disappeared in the crowd. Thank god, I thought she won't go away. I wanted to let out sigh, but then I remembered that Ino wasn't moving. " Ino... what's wrong?" I asked and loosen my grip on her stomach and moved to see her in her face. And there she stood still, like she would be frozen. Her still a bit wet hair were now lying on her forehead and her cheeks. I got scared a bit, when she didn't even move for a bit. Didn't she know she was making out with Uchiha? What the hell she knows?

" Ino..." I called her again and now touched her shoulder slowly. When my hand connected with her shoulder she twitched and looked me confused, like she just woke up from dreaming. She looked me straight in my eyes and what I found there wasn't joy or anger. It was sadness and sorrow, shining in her deep blue eyes. And then a tear escaped her eyes, slowly slipped down her cheek and disappeared on her lips. I looked that tear all the way and my look stopped on her lips, which were in that moment so attractive and I felt strange knot in my stomach tightening. Damn it, again! But lips twitched and she bit it with her white teeth and did something unpredictable, something I didn't know it was coming. She turned around and start running, away from me and into the crowd.

" INO!!" I called her name with almost yell and automatic start running after her. Damn it woman, what is now wrong?

-

I've been looking for Ino for almost an hour now. I'm tired, sleepy and pissed. If I don't find her right away I swear on my life I will kill someone. I was everywhere around this party place, well until there was a party. For me it finished in a moment when I had to drag Ino away from Uchiha and now here I'm, walking around, looking for this blond annoying woman and drive her home. And this isn't all... I have to find dobe too and he could be anywhere. This is the last time I'll take care of other people on the parties and looking around where they landed after getting so drunk that they don't know even who they are.

Now I was back from the parking place where I was looking for Ino and Naruto, but no one was there. So I was here again, where someone of them might me. I entered the house, where the half of people passed out already and the others were or making out or on their way to pass out. But there was no Ino. She was nowhere, but there was still place I didn't look. It's the place where I woke her up and she might be right there. So I exited the house and went to the back. It was dark and I couldn't see nothing, but once when my eyes got use to the dark I saw dark figure sitting on the ground, leaning to the wall. I quickened my tempo and once when I reached that person, like huge stone fell away from my heart. It was troublesome woman called Ino, now sleeping, but save.

" You stupid, stupid woman..." I whispered when I keeled in front of her and pushed few of her strands away from her face and without noticing I smiled, when I saw her face. She was so cute.

" Mmmm..." she mumbled and raised her head a bit. I thought she woke up, but her head fall on the other side.

" Shika..." she whispered my name and I raised my head to see if she was looking me, but she was talking in her sleep. I smiled again. " ... I love you..."

-

-

-

**Sasuke POV**

Fucking shit... this headache is killing me. In a moment when I opened my eyes it was enough that something hit me inside of my head. Fucking alcohol... I slowly made myself to raise my body and with really slow motions I moved my elbows and with its help I raised the rest of my body. After last night party I really want this headache wouldn't be so horrible, like is in this moment. Finally, after really slow raising I was sitting on a bed, recognised as mine, dressed in cloths I was wearing on a party and my breath... well we all get point here. I glanced the alarm clock and it was 10.33... Early... to early for me. But if I'm already awake I should take a bath.

So I was on my way to get myself off of the bed and after almost ten minutes of walking out of my bed I wanted to return in bed and go sleep back. But I felt like masochist this morning so I continue my way in bathroom with huge headache. The dog was already waiting for me at the doors. So Kakashi still isn't home, huh. I just glanced the dog and went in bathroom, closing really quietly behind me. No sudden movements, for the sake of my head. I opened the box for medicals and took out two aspirins and swallowing them, before entering the shower. Water felt good on my skin and I forgot for a headache for a moment. As I was standing there, under the shower I was thinking on a party last night. Who I met, what I was doing. But everything was so black and I couldn't remember what was. I just remembered dobe, asking me something which made me pissed and Neji dragging me home. And this was it. Nothing special.

I opened the doors and dog was again in front of the doors, looking me. " What?" I asked him and passed him by.

He barked and I froze. He is going to bark? Does he want my head explode? So I turned to face that little creature, killing him over and over again with my look. But what he did was looking me lazily and waiting to get him food. I sighed. Kakashi's mini me. So there was no other choose I have to go in lower floor just go shut up this monster. And then I will go sleep again. So I walked downstairs with only my robe around my hips and when I finally get in a kitchen I lazily get to the dog food, who happily ate it. And now when the dog was happy and shut up I can sleep for the rest of a day. Happy me.

I slowly moved my body on my bed and before of that I made sure that there was dark in my room. Now I can rest whole day! But I wish this dreams of mine would be reality. Kakashi decided he will get me up from a bed, because on a moment when I closed my eyes he opened my doors loudly, stepped in even more loudly and in that moment I wished he would die right there. He opened my window and sun light hit me like someone shoot me. I frowned and covered my head with my pillow. But no use. He grabbed it too and throw it on the other side of my room.

" Good morning sunshine!!" he greeted me with too loud tone.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I hissed on him and covered my eyes with my hand.

" I feel good, thank you!" he ignored my question. " Well it's so beautiful morning and you are still asleep sunshine?"

" Speak quieter!" I hissed icily.

" Oh... too much alcohol last night?" he asked me like a mother would ask her child.

" Fuck off!"

" Well... too bad for you, because I got you one day job for you!" he said happily and clapped with his hands, like this is the most beautiful thing that happened in his life.

" What?"

" Hop hop hop... it's a lot to do!" he said and walked out of my room.

What the fuck is wrong with this guy lately? I just turned my body away from the window and closed my eyes again. Maybe he will leave me alone, maybe he was just kidding with me. But I guess I was wrong this time. I didn't hear him come back in my room until cold water hit me hard. I jumped in the air like after I wake up after nightmares, catching my breath. I heard him chuckle and before he closed the doors behind he said. " Get ready in ten minutes!"

" Someday I'll kill you!" was the only thing I shouted behind him and stood up from wet bed. Great, just great. And who is going to dry this mattress? Kakashi? No, Sasuke of course! I guess today my head will be on the edge of exploding and I will have to work. I pulled my pants on and T-shirt and with a lot of effort and then, after almost one hour I left my room with slow steps in lower part of apartment. I found Kakashi with his book opened, reading it and I sit down on a chair opposite his. My head lay down on my arms and with exhausted sigh I closed my eyes.

" In ten minutes the van will arrive. You will help our new neighbour getting in in their new apartment." Kakashi said, not bothering even to take a look at me. I didn't said nothing just try to relax my eyes. So we sit there in silence when Kakashi closed his book loudly, again just to irritated me and put it on a table, again with a loud thud. I raised my head and look in his eyes. He had blank expression on his face, looking at me.

" Girls and alcohol don't fit together! Unless you want tiny little people!" he said with serious voice.

" What?" I asked him with confused voice, not understanding what he want to say.

" I said you could visit sperm hospital for donating... I hate watching all those white spots on out couches in living room! You could even open your own factory! We would get rich in no time!!" he smiled to me, making me pissed.

" The couches are clean idiot!! Maybe you should try Viagra, people are saying it's helpful... even for this kind of old hags as you are!"

" Well thank you... maybe I will get some of this things... if it will help me to clean all those spots of yours!"

I wanted to jump over the table and kill him, but the doorbell prevent me get him under soil. We both turned to the doors, when Kakashi stood up and got toward the doors. I sit back on a chair and closed my eyes. I hate being woke up so early. The doors opened and Kakashi greeted the visitor.

" Hello, I'm Tsunade's daughter Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!"

And I froze. Did she say _Haruno Sakura_?? Like in horror movie I turned my head and my widen eyes just couldn't believe what they saw. It was...

-

-

-

-

**I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Arruin**


	3. About a girl

Hey there!! I just want to tell you that as you can see, I've changed last 2 chapters, quite a lot, but as I promised the story, which follows is still the same! I'm apologising for this kind of changes and I still hope you all will like this changes! And again, thank you for the reading it!!And also sorry for grammatical errors.. i was in a hurry...kinda!!^^ I don't own Naruto

_-_

_-_

**-One & ****Only****-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Like in horror movie I turned my head and my widen eyes just couldn't believe what they saw. It was her. It was Haruno Sakura, standing on the front doors, like some hallucination, fucking hallucination from my nightmares and now he will appear. I started breathing deeply and heavy, waiting the picture to change. But it didn't. I was looking her and Kakashi, even I couldn't see her clearly. She wasn't small kid, like in other dreams, no. now she is about my age and she is no longer small and cute. She changed... a lot. I looked closely the female smiling to Kakashi. She didn't have long hair all the way down to her waist and her child features were no longer on her face. But her green orbs still shined like they did ten years ago.

" Nice to meet you too Sakura-chan!" Kakashi answered in cheerful voice, offering his hand. " My name is Hatake Kakashi!"

" The same to you, Hatake-san!" she said, put her hand in his and smiled.

" Kakashi... if you don't mind... Hatake-san makes me feel old!" he chuckled. " Well, come in Sakura-chan... do you want something to drink?" he offered. Well, this is a surprise. He didn't forget for his manners after all.

" Oh, I would love to, but we have a lot of boxes to move in, but my mother said I have to come for you." she apologised with a small bow.

I had a perfect view on her, but now, when Kakashi moved in my way, I couldn't see her anymore and I leaned back with a chair, try to see her a bit more. I saw her hand, which was extraordinary thin and small and I started thinking that she might be anorexic. And hell, she is so short... while I was thinking what else can be new on her, it happened. I guess I leaned a bit too much back and in a second I was on the floor, lying in a slight shock. Kakashi turned his head away from Sakura and looked me with a surprised look in his eyes. I returned gaze saying _you-didn't-see-this_, but unfortunately loud thud made Sakura look over Kakashi's arm too, to see what landed on ground. Thankfully to my quick reflexes I stood up, hopping she didn't see me on floor, lying there as an idiot. Without any words I went towards staircase to go upstairs and locked myself in my room, but Kakashi stopped me from doing this. Damn him.

" Sasuke... come here... I want you to introduce to you someone..." he said, looking me with cheerful expression on his face.

I wanted to kill him right there with anything what comes under my hand. My headache is getting even worse, it was close to migraine already. But then I remembered it was Sakura who was standing there and... I just wanted to get close to her, not knowing neither understanding why. I wanted to make sure it was really she there standing and it wasn't only someone fake. After moments of standing there, making my decision I finally made my step and slowly got closer to the doors. And those few steps were like years and everything moved really slowly. Kakashi slowly started moving away from the doors and with every second I could see more of her.

First was her small hand, which was still looking so fragile and then her left side of her body... then left side of her face and I almost couldn't breath. It was like I died and there she was, like an angel, waiting for me. And when I saw her face it was like time started turning back in past. And then I realised that she didn't look different after all, just mature and female. She still had few her features which belonged only to Sakura. Her lips were still looking like cherries, her nose was still small, eyes still as green as they were, but a bit darker as I remember and her forehead. I almost smirked. Her forehead was still the same size as it was ten years ago.

" Sasuke..." Kakashi said when I finally stood there in front of Sakura, looking her without moving my eyes away from hers. " ... This is our new neighbour Haruno Sakura, from the block next to us."

I saw how she blushed when her name was said and how my gaze never moved away from her. She smiled and offered her hand. " Hello, Sasuke-san! Nice too meet you." But I never took her hand in mine, I couldn't move at all, like I was paralysed by her beauty... and shocked. And I just stared at her, feeling how my body is becoming weaker and sweatier. Only then I realised that she is really standing there, she never died, she was living her life forward, while I thought she was dead. And then I squeezed my fists even harder that they were, gritting my teeth, narrowing my brows. How could she do this to me? Why she didn't tell me she is still alive? Why?

Kakashi cleared his throat and Sakura a bit confused returned her hand back to her side. " Well..." Kakashi started. " Sasuke will help you with your boxes as I promised your mother yesterday!" he said in cheerful voice and patted my shoulder.

" Oh... ok..." Sakura said and smiled to Kakashi. " Thank you."

" He will be down soon!" he said to Sakura who bowed to Kakashi.

" All right then." she turned to me and like nothing happened few moments ago and smiled. " You will know where to find us!"

And with that she was gone, like a breeze in a spring. Was all this only a dream? Am I still drunk? But I was fully awake with a headache, everything was happening for real.

" Well, well, well..." Kakashi said with a chuckle. I turned my head to him, after staring at Sakura like a moron. " Someone has been charmed." with that he closed the doors and chuckled even more.

" Fuck you!" I snapped and went in my room for even more aspirins.

" I've heard that!" he shouted behind me.

I snorted and entered my room. The bed was still wet and I almost got tripped over my own clothes. Since when is this room in such a mess? I guess it's because I always had my curtains down and I couldn't see the real situation in my room. I sighed. One of this days I have to clean this room... I passed by the window, which was once for a change opened, when something caught my eye. In front of neighbour block was standing big truck and workers were there talking with blond haired woman who was apparently arguing with them. And next to her there was standing small dark haired woman with a... pig in her hands?? This must be Sakura's mother... But this isn't Sakura's mother. This is getting really strange... I was on my way to move, when Sakura appeared between workers and her mother. She raised her hands between them, looking angry. Now I saw whole her. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans, mink lace tuck tunic and white sandals. She looked amazing. And I was charmed again! Twice in ten minutes! Angrily I turned my head and changed my shirt, fighting with myself not to look down again.

Without any words I went out of a apartment and for a change I went slowly downstairs, because of my head and because I was unsure what will happen down there. Why she didn't recognise me? Why she called me Sasuke-san? Did she forget me? I walked down almost like I would be drunk. But to tell the truth, I feel dizzy and I have no idea what's happening with me. It's because of last night party or because of the heat or maybe because of that shock. I was unsure...

And when I realised where I was, I was already out of our block and I was on the way to the neighbour block. I saw white truck, but there was no workers, neither non of those women, or Sakura. But when I walked on the small path Sakura showed herself, not noticing me. She changed her clothes in more comfortable ones and now wearing really short black pants and short pink T-shirt. I didn't move my gaze away from her. I watched her how she leaned in the truck, pulling something out, making small plan in my head. Quietly, I stepped next to her, now I was really close, so close I could smell her perfume. It was so unique. Jasmine and something I couldn't define. She was moaning and muttering a string of curses, while she was pulling that something out... and still she didn't sense me next to her. I looked what she was pulling out and saw there was really big box she decided she will pull out and I smirked.

" C'mon!!" I heard her say and tried one more time pulling big box out.

And then my hand reached pass her head and petite hands, grabbing the box too. I pulled it without any big problems and I had to fight my incoming grin on my face, when she froze and turning her head slowly to me. She looked so horrified of me standing so close to her that she jumped with a shriek away from me. Then I raised my eyebrow, but still grinning on the inside.

" Holy crap! Sasuke-san! You scared the hell out of me!!" she almost screamed, when she put her hand on her chest, breathing deeply.

" Hn." was the only answer from me and I picked up heavy box. " Which apartment?"

She blinked few times, looking me and then she answered. " Oh... third floor 2C."

And I went up, not waiting for her to say anything else.

Xxx

My head will explode any minute. This fucking headache and heat are like killing combination for me. And specially when I'm working like this... Pick up a box then go up in third floor, put box down and go to pick up another box. I feel like in factory, doing one and the same work. I hope they will pay me well, because I won't go without money. I reached third floor and went in the, now well know direction and entered the apartment, where almost more than all truck was now already in. This box was way bigger than others were and I couldn't really look where I went until someone crashed in me from my right side. I almost let the box on the floor, but I caught it just in a moment, before everything collapsed on the floor. But there was also a loud thud next to me, so I turned my head and saw Sakura sitting on the floor, rubbing her chest.

" Damn it..." she frowned, when she tried to pick up herself.

I didn't say nothing to her, just watching her, her legs exactly. They were long and smooth on a look and they were really tempting. But when her head looked up in me I returned my gaze on her face, sending her ice look.

" Sorry... I didn't look where I was walking..." she mumbled and blushed.

" Hn."

" Oh..." Sakura said again. " Can you put that box in this room, please? It's mine..." she said and showed on her room. I stopped and looked the box. So this one is hers. I wonder what is inside... but before I could think on anything Kakashi's type of thinking I turned and followed Sakura in _her_ room.

It was spacey and bright, total opposite to mine. She walked to the few boxes which were already in room and opened. I put the box on the floor, when I start feeling dizzy. Fucking sun! I put my hand on a wall, to help myself standing. Sakura noticed that and jumped right next to me.

" What's wrong?" she asked me, when she put her hand on me shoulder. I flinched, but do nothing. I felt too dizzy to do anything.

" Sit down, I will call Tsunade." she said in quite calm voice and helped me to sit down. Damn it, I felt so fucking weak just because of the heat and this work.

" Here he is." I heard Sakura said and in a second she entered the room and brought Tsuande with her.

" Ok, boy... tell me, how do you feel?" she asked me, while she keeled next to me, looking me in my eyes.

" I'm fine!" I murmured and tried to pick up myself, but woman gripped my shoulder hard and sit me down again.

" You are going no where!" she said with a really commanding voice.

" Hn." I glared in her and cursed her in my mind.

" Did you drink anything in past twelve hours? Like alcohol?" she asked me, when she moved her hand away from me, now asking me.

I was quiet for few moments, not looking her, then answered. " Yes."

" So I suppose you had headache this morning? Or am I wrong?" she continued.

" Hn."

" I will take this as a yes... Well..." she said and picked up herself. " Nothing dramatical. Too much alcohol, headache this morning and working on sun explain everything. Sakura give him some water. I didn't see him take a sip in whole day." Tsunade said and without anymore words left the room. Sakura left with her and I was alone in the room for few moments.

Like I thought, all this dizziness was because of this headache. And it's all Kakashi's fault. If he would leave me sleep today there would never be this fucking dizziness. Sakura appeared in room with a bottle of cold water and give it to me. I glanced her and grabbed the bottle. There was a silence in the room, Sakura never opened her mouths. She sit on the edge of her bed and started in nowhere. I drank whole bottle in a second and when it was empty I put it next to me. I wanted to stood up and go working again, when she stopped me.

" Better for you to rest for few minutes..."

I looked her and found her eyes on me. " Hn."

" Is 'hn', all you can say to a person?" she asked me and caught me unprepared.

I watched her for few moments in my disbelieve she was asking me this things, but I kept my mouths shut, when she continued.

" I lived here before you know... ten years ago..." she started, now moving her gaze away from me, smiling. " But I don't remember nothing about this place..." I was quiet. So this was the reason she didn't recognise me first thing. She must have lost her memory in an accident and now she is acting this way, or something like this.

" I'm sorry to bothering you with this..." she turned her head back to me, smiling after few minutes of silence.

" Hn."

" Oh, c'mon... say something!!" she laughed to me. This was something no one dares to do, specially not girls talking with me like that.

" Like what?" I snapped to her, rolling my eyes.

" Like how old you are?" she said, now she stood up and moved closer to me. I leaned my head on the wall, sighing.

" You're annoying!" I said instead and closed my eyes for a moment.

" Well then, you're an ass! Now talk!" she giggled and sit right opposite me.

I opened my eyes and send her confused look, because I wasn't able to understand this girl. She was acting like nothing happened and that we are still kids. And her cheerful face became in one way sad and her eyes were shining in apologetic way. She moved her head away from me, blushing.

" I'm sorry..." she said and stood up. I watched her without saying anything to her, just watching her how she was moving to her window and how she looked outside. " I... when... did you know me when we were kids?" she asked me and surprised me again. What the hell should I answer her on this question?! And why the fucking hell does she find me unprepared everytime she opens her mouths... and this in only ten minutes?? This is getting just too annoying, that's for sure.

"..."_ What the hell should I say???!_

"... oh, just forget it..." she said and turned to me, smiling to me with a fake smile. " I guess you want to finish as quick as possible, I won't bother you!" and she moved and left me there in slight shock. I... she... how... if I wouldn't control myself I would have my yawn on the floor and I would be looking her like she would came from Mars. But she turned her petite back to me and lowered into the box and she started looking something in there. But I froze again. It was her... bottom which made me almost die and fly into the paradise. It was perfect like some artist took all his life to make it that perfect and her legs. I had to blink once or twice to make it sure it was her... her legs for real. In perfect shape and the colour of them was the same as the rest of her... well like her face and arms. Pure ivory.

She stood up again and holding some prizes in her hands. They were from some kind of competition she had to attended when she was away. But if she will stood like this a bit longer I don't know if I will be able to stop myself. She had her weight on one of her legs and how she moved her hips, just to move weight from one leg to another... damn it was like in slow motion and very... I mean really torturous. It must be this freaking heat outside. It must be at least 36°C and it's still raising... so for my good and specially for Sakura's sake it's better for me to move away from her and stay away from her.

So I stood up, now feeling a bit better than I did before, at least if we are talking about my head... other parts weren't in such a good condition... really not good. As soon as I finish this, soon I will be able to go to sleep and go away from her... she is making me insane... or it's the heat... is didn't decide it yet! But before I left the room I turned my head to her and send her the last glance. She still had her back turned to me and she was thinking on something so she didn't hear me. But to think about it...In some way, strange one, she knows we were friends in the past, or least she thinks so... and this is a reason why she acted like that, unconscious reaction. And then I sighed. It's the best for her not to know the past, it's better for her just to forget it.

" I'm nineteen." I said and left her behind in room, knowing she turned her head towards me.

It was already 8 o'clock in the evening when the last box was brought in an apartment and I was allowed to go home. Tsunade paid me quite good, enough to buy new pieces for my bike I've broke them the last time when I, dobe and Kiba went on a mountain. And without saying goodbye or even looking for Sakura to say her bye I ran outside. The sun was low on horizont when I stepped outside and went across the path of one block to another. I found Kakashi in front of our garage with doing something on his Harley Davidson. Show off as he was, he wasn't wearing any shirt and all females were leaning on their windows too see him, like every single time.

" Kakashi..." I called him and his silver haired head popped from behind of his bike.

" Oh, look who we have here!" Kakashi chuckled and his head was again behind his bike.

" Next time when you are trying to play mother Theresa, don't even try to think on me!" I hissed on him and drank water out of the bottle that Kakashi had there.

" Oh, you flatter me Sasuke!" he stood up and looked at me with his mask on. " Don't you see, I'm pure sinner on two legs?" he raised his hands in air in the level of his shoulders. I heard giggled and sighs from females who were looking down on his topless body. I rolled my eyes and throw his T-shirt in him.

" Cover yourself!"

" Yes ma'am!" he said and looked up, too see all his 'fan girls' who were looking down on him, hopping he won't dress up. " Sorry ladies!" he said with a chuckle, winking them. " Show is over, enough for today!"

There was a sound of disapproval and murmuring, but Kakashi put his shirt on and pushed his bike again in the garage. I closed the doors and together we went in our apartment. I felt terrible and I just couldn't wait to lay on my bed. Kakashi looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. I glanced him, but he was looking forward, not wanting to make an eye contact.

As soon as we entered in apartment I went upstairs, leaving Kakashi behind. I didn't see anything else but my bed, waiting just for me. I opened the doors and closed them behind and I let my body fall on a bed. But if only it wouldn't be _wet, fucking -..._!!! I jumped from the bed and looked down. It was still wet, Kakashi never put it out, but I have no intention to be without sleep. So I lifted my wet mattress and push it out of my room on a hallway. And I keep on pushing it until I was in front of Kakashi's room. I entered in and pulled mattress in the room. There I changed Kakashi's dry one with my wet and went back in my room.

With exhaustion I fall on my bed and once my eyes were closed they never opened until next day.

Xxx

" Wake up..." I heard voice of a person who was poking my arm. What time is it anyway? If it's before noon I will kill someone. But instead opening my eyes to see who will be my victim, I just mumbled something, which even I didn't understand and buried my head deeper in my pillow. Who ever it is, I don't care, but the only thing I know in this particular moment is that _I'm not here_.

" Wake up..." no the voice was even more irritating. Now I finally recognise this ''beautiful'' voice... Kakashi... what the hell is he doing here anyway? I hoped he will give up and leave me alone. And if he brings here another bucket of a water I will took his another mattress and problem is solved.

" Go away." even I hoped he will disappeared, I tried to push his hand away from my shoulder, but I failed.

" There are people in front of our doors..." he sleepily said.

" So what? Tell them..." I said and turned to another side of my bed. "... to piss off..." murmuring into the pillow.

" But they don't want to." he continued poking my shoulder, like some three-year child.

" Go away." I repeated and pushed his hand away.

" But your Porsche had been stolen last night..." he said again.

And my eyes were opened in a second, like I was fully away for an hour. My car... my silver Porche was stolen?? I shoot up like after my nightmares, but in a second I was running downstairs, tripping myself few times, before I came to the front doors. And then I opened them widely, running down in a garage with only my sleeping baggy pants. In time before I came to the garage I hit with my leg in something and now I was half running, half limping. And finally. I was like years before I reached garage doors and opened them. It was dark and I was looking for the light. My hands were trembling like never before and finally I hit the lighter and stood frozen.

There were Harley Davidson... Land Rover... Yamaha and... my silver Porsche. No one stole my car. No one even touched him. The car was save and this means, if my car is still here and everything is on its place.... this means that I _will kill_ Kakashi. Yeah, this is so simple. He woke me up without any reason and I almost broke my leg and for what? To see that no one stolen my car? I turned slowly and went back, slowly... really slowly. I had to calm down all the anger which was burning inside of me. There is long way to the third floor... but maybe not this time.

It took me at least fifteen minutes to get back in apartment. Doors were closed and slowly I entered. I kept my anger under control when I was closing the doors and when I was walking to kitchen. I will keep my anger under control, I will keep my anger under control... like a mantra I was repeating in my head, breathing deeply. I showed up in a kitchen where Kakashi cooked tea.

" Good morning Sasuke! I never thought you will wake up before nine in the morning!" he said with cheerful voice, turning his head to me.

I only glared at him, breathing even more quickly as I was before I entered in house. He did this on purpose, fucking idiot... but don't worry, _uncle Kakashi_... you will pay for this, oh, yes you will...

" Since you woke up so early, I have job for you to do, if you are interested..." he said and turned again to the tea. I stayed quiet, because if I would open my mouths he would be dead. " I knew you will agree!" he smiled and turned to the table with a cup of tea in his hands.

" I'm not some kind of a whore, who you're dealing around!" I snapped in his face.

" Iie, Sasuke... you're not a whore... they are not virgins..." he smiled in my face, making a sip through his mask. God, he is so disgusting with that thing on his face. Who know what he had drank through that... or eat... or do... anything.

" Oh, ha ha ha... you all are so funny, I'm dying laughing!" I commented back in sarcastic voice.

" Touchy... Well you will help Tsunade again today... well, we both will..." he said and sipped his tea again.

"..."

" She told me yesterday, that they have a lot of things to put together, and because the workers won't show up today she asked us politely if we can help... you know..." he said and leaned on the back of his chair. And I looked him, like he is something I never saw before.

" What?" he asked, smiling behind his mask.

" I told you already. I won't do nothing today!"

" But Sasuke... they will _pay_!!" he leaned closer to me.

" So?" I hissed, glaring at him.

" Didn't you say you need new parts for your bike?" he tried to play on this card.

I was quiet for few moments, knowing he will catch me in his bait. " No, I told you already, I won't go!"

xxx

" You will see how you will enjoy it!" Kakashi said with a cheerful voice, like he is going on long waited holidays and pressed doorbell.

Damn you Kakashi! We were standing in front of 2C, the doors I passed them few hundred times yesterday. And now Kakashi came too, to help them put their kitchen together. And yes, I know I said I won't come, but Kakashi somehow pulled me out of the apartment and now I'm standing here. And don't worry, I will kill him later!

The doors opened and small dark haired head popped out, smiling. " Hatake-san, Sasuke-san! Please come in! We were waiting for you!" she said and opened the doors widely so we could entered.

" Oh, please call me Kakashi!" Kakashi smiled and entered first.

" O-ok..." she smiled and blushed a bit and closed the doors behind, once we were in.

" Tsunade!! They are here!"

" Hai hai, bring them in!" we heard, to me know voice since yesterday.

" Come in... she is in kitchen." dark haired woman said and lead us in kitchen.

Nothing really changed since yesterday really, just boxes were lying all around the house, opened and things were all around. We entered in a kitchen where we found Tsunade kneeling in front of a piece of wood and reading some instructions. She turned her head to us and smiled. " Thank kami-sama, you came to save me! I have no idea what I suppose to do here!" she stood up and walked to us. " Good luck with this!" she said and pushed instructions in Kakashi's chest.

" No problem Tsuande, we will start right away!" he said and full of excitement walked to the pieces on the floor. Me and Shizune stood there totally shocked and confused on their behaviour. I looked Kakashi who was already in the instructions, not paying attention to me. I glanced Shizune, who smiled to me and walked behind Tsunade.

" Come here Sasuke, help me with this!" Kakashi waved with his hand to me to get closer, but he did not even looking me. I sighed and went to him, helping to him, but then I noticed that I haven't seen Sakura yet. She would be probably be here by now, but she wasn't. Maybe... she doesn't have insane relative as I have. I looked Kakashi, who was holding piece of wood in his hand and looking the instructions on a paper. I wonder where she is...

-

-

-

**Shizune POV**

It's already 8.30 am. I wonder when Kakashi-san and Sasuke-san will come to help... because I won't survive with Tsunade all alone. There is so much to do, but with nerves like Tsunade's we will have to buy new kitchen. Where is Sakura today anyway? I thought she said she will be up early... I left our living room, where I was unpacking some boxes and went upstairs toward Sakura's room, ready to pull her out of her bed. I knocked lightly on the last doors, where she decided she will have her room and waited for few seconds.

She didn't answer me, what didn't surprise me in this time. Like she always says she is on the other planet until 10 am. So I opened her doors slowly and popped my head in. It was dark, her curtains preventing to the sunlight coming in. I opened the doors widely and silently entered in. The boxes were all around and I almost stepped in one of them, but somehow I was able to keep my balance to continue. " Sakura?" I called her name. Nothing, still sleeping.

" Sakura... wake up, it's morning..." I called her again, when I was finally next to her bed. I lowered my body to hers, my hands on my tights. Still nothing. I smiled and put my arm on her shoulder. But there was something wrong. There was no Sakura's shoulder... there was no shoulder at all!! I tried to touch her face, but I couldn't find that neither. So I jumped to the window and pulled the curtain away from the window and my eyes widen, when I looked on the empty bed. I ran out of her room, hitting all the boxes on the floor, running to Tsunade.

" Tsunade!!" I called her name and run into the kitchen where was Tsunade sitting on a chair. " Tsunade, Sakura is not in her room! Where is she? Has she.. no she would never run away, Tsunade, where is she??..." and I stopped, when I noticed she wasn't paying on attention to me.

" TSUNADE!!" I shouted her name.

And finally she raised her face, her sleepy face to correct myself and she almost had her eyes opened. " What?"

" Have you been paying any attention to me? Sakura is not in her room! Where is she?" I started panicking.

" Aa..." she said and returned her face on a piece of paper she was reading." This is so strange... I can't understand a word!" she said, not the exact answer I wanted.

I blinked few times with my mouths opened, not believing what I just heard. " What?"

" Shizune, pay attention... it's early in the morning and if you start shouting now I will have headache all day..." blond haired woman covered her face and yawned. "What were you telling me before anyway?"

I rolled my eyes and hit my forehead with my hand. After few moments of silence I answered again. " Sakura is not in her room..."

" Oh, that..." Tsunade said and put that piece of paper on a box next to her. " She left early this morning... on a holidays back in Suna... she said it's last moment, she has a competition in that belly dancing of hers..." she yawned and stretched herself in her morning gown.

Thank kami-sama! I thought she might be god knows where and now she tells me that she is in Suna. And why Sakura didn't tell me in first time and Tsunade. She knows that Tsunade easily forgets things, but if she was in a hurry...

" Oink oink..." the sound of Ton Ton came from somewhere under all those papers which were on the floor. I lowered my body and lifted few papers and found Ton Ton looking me with her almost closed eyes.

" Good morning Ton Ton, I can see you got lost a bit here. It's a bit different that our old apartment." I smiled and lifted our little pig in my arms. She let out happy voice and kissed me with her wet nose on my cheek. " Oink."

" Shizune, make me some tea... my head will explode any minute..." Tsunade muttered to me and put her hand on her forehead.

I had to roll my eyes. " I told you yesterday that you shouldn't drink so much..."

" But we moved in... I had to..." she said with a moan and lifted herself and went out of the kitchen.

" Do you realise those years had totally changed you? You are an alcoholic..." I said and put Ton Ton on floor and small pig run behind Tsunade in living room and I put the kettle on and went behind her.

" It's not that serious Shizune and stop giving me those lessions, how I shouldn't drink so much... I hear them enough from Sakura..." Tsunade said and lay down on our couch and I sit next to her feet.

" We're just worried for you... and you know that..." I said and looked her.

" I've seen a lot... and all those pictures fuck your mind and only thing which helps you forget in an alcohol... and I'm not the only one..." Tsunade said and closed her eyes.

" But now everything is gone... you can start new page and this is also a reason why we moved here... to start again. Sakura will go on university and you and me will be finally be able to live our life like we deserve..." I put my hand on her knee and smiled. And this was true. Our life wasn't easy until Tsunade couldn't take all that anymore and we moved here. All our troubles seems so far away now and I can feel how I can breath easily now. My new life is here and now. And I won't let anyone take this away from me.

The sound of the kettle cut off the silence between us. Again I had to lift myself and went in our still in mess kitchen and put away loud kettle, which was on ''camping fire''. After half hour of sitting on our couch, without talking and with just staring nowhere, Tsunade went to change her cloths and I started unpacking boxes in living room. It will be a long day.

-

It was almost 10 am, when the doorbell rang. Me and Tsunade have been working, each in her own room. I was in living room and Tsunade was cursing and throwing things around in kitchen. So I went to the doors and opened them. Like I hoped there was Kakashi-san and Sasuke-san, ready to help.

" Hatake-san, Sasuke-san! Please come in! We were waiting for you!" I said and opened the doors widely. I saw how Sasuke was looking me, like I did something to him... but Hatake-san said that he would be happy to help us, so why this look in his eyes... maybe he had bad sleep...

" Oh, please call me Kakashi!" Kakashi smiled to me and entered in our apartment.

" O-ok..." I smiled and blushed a bit. Why am I even blushing? What is wrong with me, I feel like Sakura when she sees someone cute... damn blushing..." Tsunade!! They are here!" I said to Tsunade.

" Hai hai, bring them in!" was only answer from her.

" Come in... she is in kitchen." I said and leaded them in the kitchen.

We entered in a kitchen where we found Tsunade kneeling in front of a piece of wood and reading some instructions. She turned her head to us and smiled. " Thank kami-sama, you came to save me! I have no idea what I suppose to do here!" she stood up and walked to us. " Good luck with this!" she said and pushed instructions in Kakashi's chest. And I sweat dropped. What the hell?? Since when is Tsunade acting like this to the strangers... she knows the guy for one day and now she is talking with him like he is old buddy of her?

" No problem Tsuande, we will start right away!" he said and full of excitement walked to the pieces on the floor. I looked Tsunde in her eyes, but she just ginned happily and passed me by, but this was something what bothered me, so I went behind her and left those two alone.

" Tsunade..." I called her and went behind blonde haired woman. " What was that in the kitchen?"

" What?" she asked back, with a tone of her voice, like she didn't do nothing wrong.

" That..." I said and stepped in front of her and showed with my finger on the kitchen, meaning her acting in there.

Tsunade turned her head and smiled. " Oh that... nothing..." and she passed me again. Now grinning.

But I didn't had enough. " Tsunade stop playing around... that wasn't you..." I pointed out.

Tsunade lifted one of hers medic books and looked me. " Really? I didn't notice..." and she did that again, passed me. " ... And I think there are boxes in the living room waiting for you..." _oh really, I didn't noticed I_ wanted say to her, but I kept my mouths shut for now, because I knew she won't answer.

So I turned and went back in living room, unpacking the boxes. Oh Sakura, where are you when I need you the most?

-

-

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys!_

_I know, I know... I'm so terribly late, but there were some things I had to do during this time and I was so drained out of ideas and will to write... but I hope I will be able to write faster now!!!^^_

_There is one thing I've never wrote before and I will do it this time: Thank you so much for reading this fic and for reviews, which are my inspiration for next chapters. And please review and tell me what you think, maybe ideas, your tips, pointing on my horrible mistakes in grammar;) or other things, as if you have any question. I'm trying to get better and I hope you will help me!!^^_

_And of course, the obvious: I don't own Naruto!_

**- One & Only -**

**Sasuke POV**

The summer heat was gone somewhere in the middle of September and final warm days are really going to end this year's summer time. Since my ''childhood friend'', who was suppose to be dead for at least 10 years now, moved back in Konoha whole summer vacations passed slowly. I figured out few things while I was lying under air conditioner day after day and listening the silence, at least while Kakashi was working... and when dog's snoring was kept in minimum.

Living with Kakashi became even bigger pain in the ass as it was before, he lost his mind long time before and his porn books helped him..._ a lot _and... now for 4 months already he is acting really strange. He doesn't sleep at home, he is way too cheerful even for himself and I swear there is someone else in our house... a woman...

But as much I wanted to call the madhouse, to come and get him or as I tried to get more evidences that there is a woman in our apartment... I couldn't stop myself not to think on that pink haired young woman, who moved in neighbour flat two months ago. She was acting so strange when we talked last time, but after that... I didn't see her, not even one more time. Me and Kakashi were there one more time, after we helped them to put things together, but there was no her. And this pisses me off in some... annoying way. And I started asking myself if that were only a dream... fucking dreams, which were way too realistic, just to believe in it.

Now I was in my room, lying on my bed with my arms behind my head. I stared into the ceiling, thinking. I was tired after whole day packing my stuffs for moving back in my apartment in campus. New semester will start in one week and it's time for me to go back there and thank to the god to be away from Kakashi for next two months. Dobe called me at least 50 times in whole day, asking me all possible stupid and the most annoying questions about everything, that, the last time, when he called I throw my phone somewhere across the room and since then there is no more_ ' incoming call: dobe'._

There was a quick knock on my doors and few seconds after they opened and Kakashi's head popped in. " My sunshine finished?" he mocked and he stepped in the room. I was quiet and saying nothing. He is not worth of it. " When are you going?" he asked me now finally one serious question. He was standing next to my bed, looking at me. I turned my eyes on his and without any facial expression answered.

" Tomorrow morning."

Kakashi was quiet for few moments, when he sighed out. " Well then, lets carry all this boxes down in my car."

Without any more words he stepped to the closest box and lift it up, carrying it out. Slowly, without any rush I sat on my bed and glanced on my clock. It's almost 8.30 pm, so this means I was doing on this freaking boxes almost whole day. I sighed and put my bare feet on the ground and slowly stood up, to do the last thing about this fucking boxes and then go to sleep. I ran with my hand through my hair and scratched my bare stomach. I didn't feel like changing my pyjama this morning, so I was still in my baggy black pants and without any shirt. Even it's almost autumn, it's still so fucking hot during the night. There were at least 6 boxes, waiting to be carried in Kakashi's car. I stood in front of my window and glanced outside. But it wasn't only a glance, not after what I saw in the window opposite mine.

I could easily saw in the room, opposite mine, the curtains were away and light was turned on. I knew exactly whose was, because something pink... pastel pink haired young woman entered the room, holding some clothes in her hands, her face was without any expression. She put those clothes on bed and stepped in front of her suitcase which was on her bed too. So I watched her how she was getting her things in her suitcase, I slowly sit down on my window shelf-sill watching her how she was doing her things, slowly, without any enthusiasm. I've heard Kakashi talking to someone on his phone while he was walking up and down in lower part of an apartment. I leaned my head on wall behind me, turning my head to her room. She must be tired, because she had her hand on her forehead and walking up and down next to her bed. Who knows where is she going on university?

She stopped walking up and down when her phone rang and she looked at it. She pressed a button and hold it next to her ear. I could see how she was moving her lips and during that running her hand through her hair. She slowly moved her body to the window and looked down, again answering. Unfortunately I was too far away from her and I couldn't hear her.

She her hand through her middle length hair, not having a happy expression on her face. Her hands were moving here and there, like she was trying to explain something. I was observing her for god knows how long and I just couldn't move my gaze away from her. She is so close, but I feel like I would be looking a picture of her in my dreams. Why did she return now? I moved forward (at least I thought so, until she appeared on our doors) and now I have no idea what to do about it. Apparently she has no idea who am I, so this make things a bit complicated ( as much as they aren't already).

" Sasuke, cupcake! Where did you got lost?" Kakashi's voice came from the hallway. I was pulled back in the reality by my uncle and I stood up. With last glance I turned to her room, finding her looking right into me. I widen my eyes, afraid she might see me, but then I remembered that there is dark in my room. She didn't see me... but why is she still looking in my room?

" Sasuke, darliiing!!" Kakashi giggled as a shy girl (which made me sick) and entered my room.

" Fuck you, you freaking gay!" I snapped in him and grabbed the box and passed my uncle, giving him one dead glare.

" Now now Sasuke... don't be so mean to your uncle..."

" Tsc..." I grabbed few boxes, pushing them in his arms. " Be useful, you idiot!"

-

" Teme!!" Naruto's voice came, when Kakashi stopped him Land Rover in front of our block in our side of campus. Thankfully we I live in a apartment, which is modern and newly opened, so the furniture is still new and we don't have problems with electricity of water. I stepped out of the car and closed the doors of Kakashi's car. Hatake did the same and we both looked Naruto, who was waving to us from the last apartment. I let out low growl and stepped next to Kakashi, who was waving back.

" What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed on him in low tone.

" Look, Sasuke, it's Naruto!" he smiled and still waving.

I only sweat dropped and went to the back of the car and opened him. I took the first box and without any words to Kakashi I went to in the apartment. I walked through the doors and went up, meeting our friends, who nodded to me or just smiled.

I found our doors opened and apartment all in mess. And this was no surprise, since Naruto is moving in. But apartment is big enough for 4 people. In fact our apartment is one of the biggest in this area and all thanks go to Neji's uncle who felt generous that day, when we were deciding for the apartments and he said, that this is his gift for all of us. Then why even bother?

I stepped in the room and tried not to got tripped over the boxes and Naruto's stuff. I frowned and made my way to my room. It was on the end of the hallway, but in this moment unable to be reached. Dobe's boxes were on the way and he wasn't nowhere to be seen.

" DOBE! Move your fucking boxes away from the hallway!" I yelled.

" TEME, stop calling me dobe!!" his voice came from the living room.

" I don't like to repeat myself, dobe! Move the boxes, or else this year you will be fucking chicks on the streets!" I threaten him and kicked on of the boxes out of my way.

" Damn it teme, I'm with Hinata you piece of shit!" he yelled on me and appeared himself in the hallway, with a beer in his hands.

" This never stopped you before." I snorted and unlocked my doors.

" That's not true..." he started, but I only turned my head and raised my eyebrow, like saying '_Oh really? It's not the way I remember...'_

"... Well, this is different, Hinata is different..." he started.

" Aha..." I said and slammed the doors behind me, left him alone.

Ah, finally. I've missed my room and this place. I put the box, I was carrying in the corner and opened the window, letting the fresh autumn air in the room. The view was still the same, the tree in front of my window, and so I don't see anything and no one, except a little bit of the university itself, behind the tree.

" Knock knock... is anyone here??" familiar voice came, which I won't hear for quite long time... happy me...

" What do you want Kakashi?" I sounded bored, more than irritated... maybe I'm getting soft on him.

" Sasuke, since when you have so tidy room?" Kakashi asked me, while he put two more boxes next to the one I brought up.

I turned my head to him, snorting." Since when you're reading your porn?"

" Ah... is that so, huh... so why don't you have your room so tidy back home? Is it because you're afraid I would mark you as a girl?"

" Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes and throw my mobile on the bed, passing him. " I'm going for the rest of the boxes..."

" Be careful, that you won't break your nail!" he called behind me, making me twitch on his remark... thank god the university year began.

-

" Come on Hyuuga!! Let Hinata-chan sleep over in my room!! I swear I won't do nothing bad!" Naruto pleaded, while we were eating our first meal after long time in our apartment.

" No." he said automatic and put a piece of pizza in his mouth.

" Why not?"

" 'Cuz I don't like you being with my cousin... and if you will do anything, I mean anything I will kick you out of this apartment... and then something bad might happen to you..." Neji told him casually and turned to see what was on the TV.

" You're such a dick!" dobe snorted and drank his beer. " ... well, then I will go to them... I don't care... they have a spare room!"

" No they don't." Neji answered again, not looking at any of us.

" What?" Naruto looked now Neji, wanting to know what he had missed.

" They've got a new room-mate..." That caught my attention. Who might moved in Hinata, Ino and Tenten's apartment?

" Suki got in delicate position after drunk night with some guy and now she moved out. She won't finish this university... at least not now."

_' Oh... I get it...'_

" What? I don't understand..." Naruto narrowed his brows, leaning over the table.

Neji turned his head to him, looking at him with bored expression. " Turn on your brains idiot..."

" C'mon!! I want to know this!! What delicate position?" Naruto now yelled out of frustration.

" Who will move in now?" I asked Neji and made another swallowed a bit of my beer.

" Oh, that new one... your neighbour... Haruno Sakura, I think..." Neji told me and now moved away from the table and went in the living room, to put on the volume and watched the news.

This girl... Sakura is like a ghost. The only time when I saw her was the day when she moved in and yesterday. Where was she all this summer? Maybe she was on holidays with her friends, relatives, boyfri-... wait! Boyfriend... I never thought on this... maybe she has a boyfriend and that's the reason why she was away during the summer break... and I admit... I don't like this, not even a bit.

" Oh..."

And dobe finally found out, what Neji tried to told him before.

" She will have a baby? That loud and small thing?? But she never went on parties, never did _that _stuff..." Naruto just couldn't believe, his eyes widen in disbelieve.

" And that's the reason why I don't leave my cousin next to you when you're drunk or alone in the room! I don't want any second cousins made by you!" we heard Neji from the living room.

" Hey what that supposed to mean? We would've made a perfect baby boy! I bet it would've been more cute than yours and that half man-half woman!" Naruto bite back.

" What did you say??!" ...oh, here we go again... better if I move away all the sharp things, this won't be nice...

" I said that me and..." and there was a click at the doors and I turned my head to the doors and they opened slowly... " Hinata's baby will be way cuter than yours and Tenten's!" he finished. I was nearly laughing, but hide that with a smirk, Neji was just looking towards the doors and Naruto, well Naruto is Naruto and he made a fool out of himself again.

" Umm... h-hello nii-san... Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun..." deeply blushing Hinata had her hands in front of her lips, not knowing what to do. Behind her was Tenten who was looking inside, I guess thinking how to kill dobe on the most painful way.

Dobe turned and he froze, when he saw his girlfriend standing on the doors. " Uh... hey Hinata-chan!" he grinned and scratched himself behind his head. " What're ya doing here?!"

" You idiot!" Tenten shouted on dobe. " I will kill you, soon!"

Hinata turned her head to her friend, blushing even more. " N-no Tenten-chan, he didn't mean that."

" Well, why the hell was he talking about...? oh never mind.."

" Excuse me... will you two leave us stand outside??!" really familiar voice came behind Tenten... so loud mouth Yamanaka is here too, what does she wants now?

" Ja ja ja... come in..." dark haired Hyuuga's girlfriend moved away from the door frame and Ino stepped, and she pulled someone else in. it was small, fragile, ivory.

" We have to introduce new room-mate!!..." Ino said in singing voice. " Guys, let me introduce you the beautiful... Haruno Sakura!" Ino said with excitement and pulled Sakura, who was blushing, in.

my eyes narrowed, expression became darker, my body tensioned. My grip around the knife tighten. Even my heartbeat fastened, breathing became more and more shallow. I had no idea, why I react like this, but I do know that I have to took a deep breath any time soon.

She was wearing tight black jumper, tight jeans and pair of red converse. Her hair were in a pony tail and she looked like a normal student around here. They had to pull her out of the apartment, without letting her a chance to change, at least it looked like that. But she looked so full of self confidence...

" Hi guys! I'm sorry we came like this... they just pulled me out of the apartment..." she apologised.

" Oh, don't worry, they are used of this..." Ino waved with her hand and stepped forward, passing Naruto and Neji, came closer to the table, looking if something left. " You three will die because of this junk food..."

" Well then, come and cook for us... we won't mind." Naruto teased and stepped closer to Hinata, wrapping his hand around her waist.

" Just dream boy... 'cuz it's never happening." she snorted and took a bottle of water we had outside.

" Well it would be nice if you three introduce to her... how rude!" Tenten hugged Sakura with one arm, glared at us, specially in Neji.

" Hey there! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto made a move first, grinning at Sakura.

" Hey, I'm Sakura." she smiled and shaken his hand, smiling at him the way I didn't really like it.

" I'm Hyuuga Neji." Hyuuga just raised his hand and waved once.

" Um.. hi!" she sweat dropped and smiled.

I watched her carefully. Maybe this is just a dream, a long dream, which lasts since this summer. And now I will open my eyes and realised this was just another fucking dream. Come on, wake up...

" Uchiha! C'mon... say something!" Ino tried to hit my head, but I moved away enough quickly to prevent the hit.

" Oh... I know him... he is my neighbour... Uchiha Sasuke, right?" she smiled, looking at me. And I just stared at her, saying nothing.

" Yeah, he is, but he is just weird... you know... he didn't got laid quiet a long time..." Naruto almost whispered, but hell he knew I heard him. I glared at him and tried to use the knife I was holding, but her giggle stopped me.

" Is that so..." Sakura said with a blush on her face.

I glanced her, just to find her eyes on me, kinda playfully looking. The anger in me was disappearing like it appeared and it was just because of her expression, this girl is strange... those eyes of hers... there is something on them what made them so special... too special. Now they were deep green, like jades and she was a bit different as she was at the beginning of a summer...

" Now when you mentioned, dobe... how about tonight... you and me?" I said in plain tone, putting down the knife, turning my back to all of them, and went on a couch in front of a TV.

" Wh-whaat?!" dobe shouted, but I already started zipping around the channels.

" Hn."

" Oh don't bother with this two it's always like this..." I've heard Ino said to Sakura I guess. Damn it for her coming tonight here.

-

**Tenten's POV**

" C'mon girls, where are you? I don't like to wait!" I shouted down on other three girls, who are also my room mates.

" Damn it Tenten, we don't all have a condition like you have... someone's like to sleep in the morning while you're running!" there was a shout back from Ino, of course.

" You're just lazy Ino, that's all!" I laughed back to them when they, finally, made to come up to the last apartment.

" That's... so... not true!" she shouted on me and straighten herself... " Try walk in 10 cm high heels, when we will see how jumpy you will be!"

" Yeah..." I snorted and straighten myself too, after I was leaning on a balustrade. " Shall we?"

" Girls... I think we shouldn't just jump in...like this... I bet their apartment is still in mess..." Sakura tried to skip the introduction " Sakura, don't worry, they will love you and... now or after two months... their apartment is always in a mess..."

" Oh... ok..." she blushed a bit and smiled and I did the same. I know we are a bit mean, not letting her to unpack all her things... but meeting guys is way more important than dealing with boxes.

Hinate stepped closer to me and we were the first one who opened the doors and like always we found them fighting again. I've recognised Naruto's and Neji's voice, which was a surprise to me, because I've heard Neji fight with idiot just few times. This must be something what pissed him big time.

" I said that me and Hinata's baby will be way cuter than yours and Tenten's!" he finished. Me and Hinata entered but we reacted differently. What the fuck was this fucking idiot saying again? I saw Neji was just looking towards us, a bit embarrassed finding him in a position like it was this... and Naruto will soon enough hanging down from a ceiling, Hinata's boyfriend or not.

" Umm... h-hello nii-san... Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun..." Hinata was blushing as always.

" Uh... hey Hinata-chan!" he grinned and scratched himself behind his head. " What're ya doing here?!"

" You idiot!" I shouted on him, not handling my anger anymore " I will kill you, soon!"

Hinata turned her head to me, blushing heavily. " N-no Tenten-chan, he didn't mean that."

" Well, why the hell was he talking about...? oh never mind.." I started but remembered we have Sakura to introduce.

" Excuse me... will you two leave us standing outside??!" Ino patted my shoulder and as I turned my head to see Ino and Sakura standing there I rolled my eyes. " Ja ja ja... come in..." I moved myself away from doors, letting them in.

" We have to introduce new room-mate!!..." Ino said in singing voice. " Guys, let me introduce you the beautiful... Haruno Sakura!" Ino said with excitement and pulled Sakura, who was blushing, in.

The most interesting was when I saw the expression on Sasuke's face. It wasn't the one we all are used of when we bring someone new in... he was tensed and he didn't feel to comfortable in the atmosphere we brought in. has he met her before or he is just acting even bigger ass as he is? Who knows?

" Hi guys! I'm sorry we came like this... they just pulled me out of the apartment..." she apologised.

" Oh, don't worry, they are used of this..." Ino waved with her hand and stepped forward, passing Naruto and Neji, went closer to the table, looking if something left. " You three will die because of this junk food..."

" Well then, come and cook for us... we won't mind." Naruto teased and stepped closer to Hinata, wrapping his hand around her waist.

" Just dream boy... 'cuz it's never happening." she snorted and took a bottle of water we had outside.

Well this was a great begging... a new girl come in and they are talking about their unhealthy diet... jerks..." Well it would be nice if you three introduce to her... how rude!" I hugged Sakura with one arm, glared at all of them, but specially in Neji since he supposed to be the one who knows what a good manners means... maybe he is transforming in one of his room mates. Ice cube or idiot... hmmm... I wonder...

" Hey there! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto made a move the first, grinning at Sakura. Oh yeah of course.. he has to be the first in everything.

" Hey, I'm Sakura." she smiled and shaken his hand. Is she always so nice to everyone?

" I'm Hyuuga Neji." Hyuuga just raised his hand and waved once. And I mentally slapped my forehead.. where did we land in a cave of three Neanderthals?!

" Um.. hi!" she sweat dropped and smiled.

But Sasuke just keep on staring at here.. I have to ask Sakura later if they know each other from the past... he looks here like she killed his favourite animal when they were still kids...

" Uchiha! C'mon... say something!" Ino tried to hit Sasuke's head, but he moved his head away.

" Oh... I know him... he is my neighbour... Uchiha Sasuke, right?" she smiled, putting her weight on her other leg.

" Yeah, he is, but he is just weird... you know... he didn't got laid quiet a long time..." and he just couldn't stay quiet with his stupid remarks, could he?

" Is that so..." Sakura said with a blush on her face.

Oh this is a disaster! Note to myself: we won't bring no one else in this apartment, to this Neanderthals!

" Now when you mentioned, dobe... how about tonight... you and me?" Oh, of course, famous Uchiha low punch and the fighting finished, finally! Now Sakura can see how they are like when they are not fighting.. I just hope Naruto won't snapped back anything... Sasuke now moved in front of the TV, so now everything will be fine... right?

" Wh-whaat?!" dobe shouted, but no one listened his anymore.

" Oh don't bother with this two it's always like this..." Ino said to Sakura and she smiled.

" Erm... guys..." Ino started again, hesitating. Everyone turned to her, finding her blushing slightly. " Is Shikamaru here?"

" No... he said he will be here tomorrow." Neji said.

" Oh... ok then..." she smiled, with a grin but she was looking down to her feet... well, if I wouldn't know her, I would think she is just asking for a friend...

" Are you guys having a party any time soon??" she started new type of conversation, avoiding unwanted questions.

" Yeah, believe it!" Naruto shouted. " It will be my birthday soon, and I will make the biggest party ever!!!"

" Not here." Neji said simply. Sakura next to me chuckled.

" What?? c'mon man, we had such a great time last time, don't you remember?"

" Of course I remember, like all that mess in a bathroom, broken window, dishes in a tub, food on the floor... no party in this apartment!"

" You see..." I turned my head to Sakura and explain to her about this party last year. " Naruto had his birthday and because he was abroad year before he wanted to have one of a hell party. So he pleaded Neji for having party in this apartment, since he lives here and it's big enough. So Neji agreed and they had a party. But Naruto wasn't talking about twenty, thirty people, no. He actually invited half of a campus! And so you can imagine whole picture..." I told her whole story, but skipping that part about me and Neji.

I glanced long haired man, who was standing few meters away from me, looking me straight in my eyes. I still can't get used of him, even if we are friends for almost six years... well friends for five years, in some kind strange relationship for one year to tell the truth. But no one seams to notice this and it's fine with me and I guess it's fine with him. Everyone think that we are just good friends who are hanging around a lot. I moved my gaze away from him, turning to Sakura again.

" Tenten... I think we bother them enough for now... I would really like to go back and unpack my things..." she said.

" Ok then." I smiled to her. " Guys, we are leaving! Sakura and I have things to unpack and things to do." I said simply turning back to the doors, but catching Neji's glance, which was not one of those usual he is sending, but this was one of a kind, the one who is just for me. He had a smirk on his face and when I smiled to him back the smirk was already gone. This means we will see each other real soon... when there won't be so many people around. I almost blushed, but I won't give him a reason to tease me when we are on our own. And yes, Hyuuga Neji knows how to joke (surprisingly for many many people).

" Bye guys, it was really nice to meet you!" Sakura smiled to our group and slightly waving them.

" See you in university!!!" Naruto shouted back, while he was holding Hinata in his lap. " Bye the way, what are you studying?" he asked (finally some social question!)

" Medicine." she answered, blushing a bit.

" Wow... so you will be a doctor?" he asked. Yes, you idiot she will be a doctor!

" Mhm..." she nodded. " What about you guys?" she asked.

" I'm on Engineering and Hinata here is on Medicine too!!" he wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her on her neck, making her boil in her face (obviously). Neji glared him, killing him with his gaze, but he just ignored him.

" I know... we talk about this before. Ino is on Fashion, Tenten on Law. What about you Neji?"

" Architecture." he answered with his eyes closed. Controlling his anger I bet.

" And you Sasuke?" she asked, looking at Mr. Iceberg. I could see he turned his head a bit as he wanted to turn his head, but you could see his nose and right eye. He stayed like that for few seconds, but then he turned his head again, not answering.

" Oh, he is on Graphic design. And don't bother if he doesn't answer you.. he is number one Emo in Konoha. Just ignore him." Naruto said but before he could anything else he got a remote control in his head, from Sasuke of course.

" Geeez teme, what's wrong with you?" he snapped in his best friend, who again just ignored him. Animals....

" Sakura, I think you saw way too much for the first time... let's go back." I pulled her for her sleeve and opened the doors. " Bye guys!" I waved and closed the doors. Safe...

" I'm really sorry!" we walked down the stairs, Sakura in front of me. " They are like animals, but I thought they will behave since you are new here, but I guess once you are an animal, you are always an animal." how embarrassing.

" Oh, don't worry Tenten... I find them really funny and interesting. I hope we will be good friends!" she turned to me, smiling to me again.

I stopped on my tracks, popping my eyes out of my head. She finds them funny and interesting? Those animals? I've must overheard something. " Sorry, did I hear right? Funny and interesting?"

" Yup..." she giggled and hold the doors opened for me too. " You see... back in Suna I had some friends, but we were just friends, but after I was there for just half hour I found something what I've missed all this time..."

" And what is this?" I was curious what could this be...

" Laughter!"

-

_see ya in next chapter!! take care, Arruin.---_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys!! Yup, I'm updating!:) But unfortunately because of university life I have no time to even think on FF, which sucks. So please forgive my slow updates!_

_Well, before you start reading this chapter I would like to say something else. I'm looking for a Beta...:) Yup yup. I would really need someone to go through next chapters (once they will be written) and help me with mistakes...:D I really hope someone would be prepare to help me out with this... I would be grateful more than anything!!!!:)_

_Enough of this... here is 5__th__ chapter... I hope you will like it!! Take care, till next time!_

_Arruin._

*

One & only, chapter 5

**Sasuke POV **

" Hey teme... what's up with you?" Naruto jumped on a couch, next to me.

" What?" I asked, not really listening to him.

" You and Sakura... what's up?" he keep on digging in.

" Does have to be something up?" just leave me alone, Naruto...

" Well, dooh... I mean, you're not acting such a dick around girls... well..." he paused. " You do, but..." I glared at him with a corner with my eye. " ... but now you were acting like she would have a disease or something like that... or or... like she would be a ghost!" oh, great now he will start with paranormal and science fiction stuff. He is watching way too much TV.

" Shut up." I tried to silence him, because I had no intention to listen his childish talking about paranormal, since a documentary of Andy Warhol just started.

"... what about she is one of the zombies... but she doesn't look like one of them. She would be all green and her skin would be full of wrinkles and this stuff. She would be afraid of the light, but this isn't proving anything. I will see that next time I see her, because zombies hate sunlight." he just keep on continuing.

She isn't a zombie, neither an alien. Maybe a ghost, that would be the closest paranormal creature. But this is just Naruto's thinking, so we get to the conclusion that I should let his words in and out. Warhlow is way more interesting. " Dobe, I'm trying to watch this documentary...just go away!" I was really getting angry and soon I will kick his ass. That's for sure.

" Teme, are you even listening to me?" he shouted in my ear.

" Dobe, one day you will make me deaf! Stop shouting in my ear!" I shouted back at him, holding my hand on my ear, rubbing it.

" Well then, tell me what is going on between you two?" he demanded.

" There is nothing going on between us! There is no us! Now get the fuck away!" I pushed him down from the sofa. Damn him and his stupid questions.

" I bet there was something between you two when you were young!" he stood up, rubbing his back.

" If you don't make yourself disappear in two seconds I swear I will kill you!" I threaten to him in low voice, this time mean it. If he will keep on pushing on this button I will loose every single nerve of patience I've got.

" Ok, ok... no need to become serial killer here..." Naruto raised his hands in defeat and grinned. " But I still bet on this one!" he laughed and run away when I shoot him with a glare.

" Naruto, shut it up already!" Neji said with bored voice and sit next to me. He passed me a can of beer and together we focused on documentary, ignoring buzzing voice behind us.

" You two are such a _drag_..." he mimicked Nara and grabbed his own beer too.

" Idiot..." Neji warned him.

" Ok, ok..." Naruto gave up, since he saw no one was in the mood for his jokes and sat next to Neji. He was quite for whole ten minutes and I knew it wouldn't last for much longer. After 15 minutes he turned to Neji and poked him in his shoulder.

" What now?" Neji asked with patience, but you could hear it was on its very edge.

" Why don't you like the fact me and Hinata are dating?"

Neji next to me rolled his eyes and turned his head away from TV screen. " She is my cousin."

" And I'm your friend."

" And she is my family." Neji stated again. Oh, here we go again.

" I love her." Naruto cried out.

" You love everything what has a pair of legs, breasts and vagina." Neji said it icily.

" I've changed!!!" Naruto stated.

" No you haven't."

" I have! I'm staying at home, while I could be out partying. I've passed first year, because I've been studying hard. I've been sober for one month. I haven't got laid since I'm dating Hinata, which is almost eight months. I didn't force her in activities which included sex... I've been good!!" he ended with purple face, because he just forgot to breath while he was counting.

" So?" Neji asked after few moments of pure silence.

" SO, I want you start approving me and Hinata! I want to marry her in future, have kids with her and love her until I die!" Naruto grabbed Neji's shoulder started shaking him.

I just had to rolled my eyes. I guess I won't see this documentary tonight. " I'm out of here. This is getting more and more familiar to girl's talk." I stood up and grabbed my can of beer and walked out of the living room.

" Get off me you moron!!" I've heard Neji shout on Naruto, but I was already out. My room was on other side of an apartment, but this didn't bother me at all. I would live in smaller room as I'm now, just that I would be alone. Slowly I opened my doors and entered in dark room.

Cold breeze touched my body, but it felt just good, relaxing. I put my almost empty bottle on my desk and stepped in front of my window. It was nice to be back here, away from Kakashi and just breath without anyone who would be jumping on my nerves all day long. I had a tree in front of my window, but I could clearly see on a street which was leading towards the university and some of the dorms. It could be felt in the air that the nights has already became colder and more familiar to those in a fall.

I closed the window and turned on the light. My room was in a real mess, boxes all around, still unpacked. This could wait till tomorrow, now I feel like lying down on my bed and get some sleep. It was a tiring day after all. I undressed myself of my cloths and pulled up my pyjama, which I had to pulled out of my boxes. I laid down and closed my eyes, waiting sleep come over me. But instead of a sleep and dream, Sakura jumped in my mind. Her green eyes, from a past and from now.

I opened my eyes again and stared into the ceiling. How long is this going to haunt me. She is back, yes and I convinced myself that I have to forget it, let it be. She survived and she is back. I don't really understand why is this thought, the same thought haunt me again and again. That was ten years ago, when I was in love with her, but in present... I've changed and she's changed. It's like I would be back on the beginning, eager to meet her, to know her... but on the other side. I feel like I have to keep the distance between us.

I don't know when I closed my eyes again. But I knew I won't be sleeping much that night.

**Tenten POV**

" Laughter?" I asked disbelieving.

Sakura giggled and nodded. " That's right, laughter!"

" Are you for real? Those idiots?" I still couldn't believe, that was just too... odd for me.

" You see..." she started and we continue walking towards our dorms " Back there in Suna I've got friends who were laughing, but there wasn't any heart in their laugh. Maybe I'm weird, but I felt that their laugh is just fake and they don't mean it. It felt like I have no true friend who would be with me. All of them were just trying to look best, when they were out... like they were acting. But here... I bet they are the same when they are in public or not."

Well she got a point there. She is a really good observer. I know people who are just like Sakura said, acting and trying to me someone else. But as much as our guys are idiots, they are themselves in public or not. Naruto has the same tone of talking when he is in university or in a grocery shop, Neji and Sasuke ice cubes and Shikamaru lazy. Shino is quiet all the time and Kiba is not far behind Naruto. Choji is eating no matter where he is or who is with him. Even if the precedent himself would be right next to him, he would offer him a chips or two and Lee the same weirdo as every day. " Yeah, I think I understand this one... and I guess you're right."

She smiled to me with a warm smile and unlocked the doors of our small apartment. She entered first and turned on the light in our kitchen, which was also a dinning room with one table next to the window. Our table wasn't new, but good enough for our needs. It's always clean, because Hinata is the one who likes having things in order where she lives. Table is in a shade of a dark brown and from afar it doesn't look like it has a history. But if you look from a closer point of view you can see stains of liquor. And yes that time when this happened Hinata wasn't anywhere close. But that's why they've created tablecloth.

" Hey Tenten...would you like a cup of tea?" Sakura asked me when she was already behind the stove.

"Oh...yeah, that sounds good." I've smiled and stepped closer to the table and pick up the box which was on the ground, next to the refrigerator. I've opened it and found that there was still food, waiting to be put it out. With a sigh, knowing it's from Ino, I've opened the refrigerator and start putting in the food.

" So how is life in here?" Sakura asked. I turned my face to her with a confused look on my face.

" Hm? Sorry, I was with my thoughts away." I apologised.

" Oh, I just asked how is life here on Konoha University." she repeat herself and put away the boiling water from the stove.

" Pah...it's good, I guess. If you're more of a party person, or more studious person there is a part on university for you. That's what I find about this university good." I said and helped her with cups which we put on a table.

" That's good." she smiled more to herself than to me. We sat down on the chairs and Sakura gave me my cup of tea first and then to herself next. " Please tell me more about your friends..."

**Sasuke POV**

_" Ne... Sasuke-kun..." girly voice came from next to me. I turned my head slowly, chewing a grass in my mouth. It's the thing I picked up from Itachi and I thought it's cool, since he is doing it._

_" Hm?"_

_Pink haired girl turned her head too, meeting my gaze, smiled. We were lying in a grass, looking up in the sky, watching the clouds which were passing us by. It's was already late afternoon and the sky started to change. Light breeze was in the air, playing with a grass, our hair. It was really nice and since I was there with Sakura it made things even better. I smiled back and blushed._

_" I've got something to tell you..." she started, but her smile faded. Actually it became sad. She sighed deeply and slowly, turning her eyes up in to the sky. " My parents are moving out from Konoha. My father found a different job in Suna." she said with a whisper._

_My eyes widen. So this means that she will be moving too... or will she stay here? " Are you...?" I started but I couldn't finish. It hurt me in my chest too much._

_" Yes..." she slowly nodded and rubbed tears away from her eyes. " I will miss you Sasuke-kun."_

_I couldn't say nothing, not even react. I was shocked, sad, angry... I felt sick, I wanted to throw up, I wanted to cry or run away. Sakura is moving out. She is leaving._

_" Sasuke-kun... I will miss you so so so much!" she moved and her head was on my chest, she was crying in my shirt. I wanted to cry too, but I simply couldn't, I was too much in a shock._

_" When?" I breathed._

_" Tomorrow..." she said between sobs. _

_Tomorrow? This is just too soon! " No... you can't go tomorrow! It's just too soon!" I started panicking. _

_" Sasuke..." she raised her head, brushing her own tears and looked me straight in my eyes. " I want to give you something..." she blushed and in the wind she looked like a goddess. _

_" I want to give you my first kiss." she was burning in her cheeks, but I could feel it too. " I want you to have it, as a memory on me and time we spent together."_

_I couldn't breath, again. I was panicking deep inside of me, but my gaze dropped on her lips. They looked so soft and sweet. They were pink, but they looked red in that light. She leaned forward so that we were touching our noses together- I could even smell her. Like peaches. Sakura slowly brought her hand up and pulled out a blade of grass from my mouth and smiled faintly. Her palm leaned softly on my burning cheek and coldness of her hand it was like an electricity would snap though my body._

_I leaned forward, slowly raising my hand towards her face and touched her pink lips. My sight was jumping from her lips on her eyes and again and again. She leaned closer and our lips touched. We moved from each other immediately, looking each other with widen eyes. We've kissed. But it wasn't a kiss we wanted, not in that way. So like we would be reading each others minds we leaned closer to each. other and we put in this kiss a bit more pressure and determination. We both knew it won't be like an adults are kissing each other when they are practically eating their faces off, but it was small and cute._

_After thirty seconds of 'kissing' Sakura moved away and smiled a wide smile. We both were burning in cheeks and we were breathing fast. The wind blew harder and with much more strength. I turned my head in the way where the wind came from, but saw landscape changing and horrible piercing voice, like thousand birds would be screaming in the same time. I turned my head back to Sakura with horror on my face saw dead Sakura next to my feet. _

_I tried to scream, but something prevented me to even cry. I've felt adrenaline running through my veins faster than ever. Then I've heard someone behind me, walking towards me. I turned I saw my mother. She was all bloody, her vest, from her forehead was blood still fresh and she smiled. _

_' Mama...' I choked when she was standing next to me, looking me with sad eyes. She's smiled and then collapsed down, pinning me under her body._

_I've screamed on the top of my lungs._

I opened my eyes fast. My heart was on its way to jump out of my chest, my body was all sweaty and I was shaking. Hard. My head hurt and I was nauseous. I've had this kind of dreams before, when I woke up like I was on my way to die. Heart was beating faster than it's healthy and shaking was because of the adrenaline running through my blood.

I took a deep breath. Once, twice. Heart was now beating slowly than it was before and I could feel I was calming down. I glanced outside, through the window and it was already bright. Then I checked my clock next to my head and it was 5.59 am. I've decided I will do my usual running routine, to clear my head before going to the university. So I jump from my bed and grabbed my running cloths from one of the boxes and took off my sleeping one.

I didn't have to be a future teller to know that I look like a zombie right now and the mirror in our bathroom confirmed that. I was pale as usual and I wasn't expect nothing else. I leaned closer to the pipe and I refreshed my face with cold water and washed my teeth. And so I was gone, with my iPod in one hand and with a bottle of water in other one.

The air outside was still fresh, but I didn't waste my time and so I started running towards the stadium, which was quite near to our dorms. No one was outside yet, but I knew who will be there in this hour. Once I've ran though small park opened stadium drawn on my sight. It was quite big and many sport events were organised her during the school year. I'm here for the second year now, but I was never interested in this events. I always had other, more important things to do.

I've entered the stadium, put down my bottle of water and do some warm up exercise. That one person was getting closer and closer to me, so I stepped on the track and started running, first slowly, but keep on running faster.

" You're late today..." female voice came from behind me. I've turned my head a bit and already she was by my side.

" Hn."

" Shall we sprint?" brown haired asked me. Her two buns were tightly holding her hair in place, but her face was already all sweaty.

" Fine with me." I said and speed up.

**Hinata POV**

There was knocking on my window. Slowly I opened my eyes, but there was nothing than just a dark in my room. It's almost midnight and I went to bed one hour ago, but this knocking woke me up. I doubt rain do this kind of 'knocking' and I doubt it's anything else there, because I saw clearly a shadow on my window. I tried to scream, but I covered my lips with my hands before I did it. I was terrified and confused in the same time. Who would be so crazy to be climbing up to the second floor and knock on my window? And here is not even a single tree around, so how?

Knocking became more urgent and loud. I decided to gather together all my guts and see who was there. But it was easier to say than do. I sat on my bed and glanced around. My eyes already got used to the dark and I tried to find something hard to defence myself. And I found a perfect thing to use. A gift from Naruto. Slowly I climb out from bed and quietly walked to the stick, Naruto gave it to me. My hands were shaking like never before, but I had to see who was there. So I took that big stick in my hands, which was pretty hard and walked towards the window.

Knocking never stopped, not even when I was next to the window. I leaned to the wall next to it and took a deep breath. Ok, Hinata, now it's time to remember what Naruto has taught you last time. Hard grip on the stick and without hesitation. Ok, I can do it! I can really do it!! Before my determination faded I jumped in front of my window and opened it. Before I knew it, stick was upon my head, both hands tightly on it and when a head appeared in front of me, I gather all my strength and tired to hit it.

" Finally Hinata-chan! I thought I will fall down any minu-... whaaaa!!" he finished with a scream when a stick hit one of his hands.

As soon as I hit him, I dropped the stick in horror and tears came into my eyes. I've hit my boyfriend, who is hanging from my window on a second floor!

" Oh, my god, Naruto!!" I called his name and grabbed his other hand and helped him not to fall down.

" Help me Hinata, please! I will fall down!" he pleaded and somehow we managed to keep him from falling down. After ten minutes he was already in my room, lying on the floor, on top of me, we were both breathing deep from exhaustion.

" What was that all about?" he asked me in a low voice. He was breathing hard and right in my ear, which made me flush in my cheeks and few images jump in my head.

" I... I thought it was someone else..." I confessed. "I'm really sorry!"

" You've listened to me, what I was teaching you." he chuckled in my ear and then kissed it. " Now... there is another lesson, I have to teach you."

" Really?" I breathed out.

" Really. And it's called _How to heal boyfriend, when he got hit by his own girlfriend."_

With that he kissed me deeply.

-

I opened my eyes slowly when morning sun shined directly on my face, sending me warm feeling through my body. Naruto was gone around , after spending some time with me. And no, we haven't do it because Naji and my father would've killed him without any second thought and he knows I'm not ready. We just spent some 'quality' time together. Slowly and with my eyes barely opened I got up and for few minutes sat there on the edge of my bed, trying to wake up.

_Crack!_

Loud crack came from other side of my bedroom doors which made me jump and wake me up in a second. What are those girls doing out there? Without any thought I put on my house shoes and went out to see who was there in our kitchen. Slowly I entered our living room and kitchen in the same time. There I saw a girl with long blond hair, moving around. Ino.

" Ino-chan... what are you doing?" I've asked slowly.

" Oh.." she turned her head and smiled to me. " I'm cooking our breakfast!" she smiled with a blush on her face. " But as you can see, it isn't going as I've planned."

" I will help." I offered and took a pan out of her hands, mixing those eggs on it. Ino leaned on counter, watching me cooking.

" So... I've heard something last night..." she said slowly in her all so known tone. Oh god, she's heard us... I stopped mixing and blushed deeply in my cheeks. " Does Neji know about it?"

I was standing there like I would be made out of stone. She knows and we tried so hard to keep it low, so that we wouldn't have any problems. If Neji founds out, Naruto will suffer and he won't let us date anymore. And I will die if this happens.

" Don't worry Hinata-chan. I won't tell Neji about it, you can trust me." she added and took pan out of my hands and put it away from the fire.

" He just came to me to sleep next to me." I confessed and turned away form Ino, to hide red blush on my face.

" Hinata... this is so cute!! I wish someone would climb into my room every night, just to spent it with me." her voice became sad and she stopped. I knew who was she pointing on.

" Still nothing?" I turned my face again to Ino and put one of my hands on her shoulder.

She shaken her head and looked me in my eyes with blurry ones. " I've screwed up Hinata... I've screwed everything!" she said in sad tone.

" W-what happened?" I panicked

" Tenten told me... when we were on a party at the beginning of summer, I got drunk again... and hook up with Uchiha Sasuke..." she whispered.

I was shocked and covered my lips in disbelieve. This isn't good. " So... did he see you?" she just nodded and covered her face with her both palms.

" I was so stupid. That day I've tried to make him jealous, you know at your house, but I haven't got any intention to hook up with Uchiha!! Not even a kiss! I have no idea where I got my head!" she hide her face in her palms. Oh, why doesn't she tell to Shikamaru-kun? I know he would understand if she would explain to him, but she won't admit a thing.

" Oh, Ino..." I whispered and gave a warm hug, knowing she needs it.

" I'm ok Hinata," she raised her face and brushed her tear away, smiled to me. " Everything will be just fine..."

I smiled. "Of course it will be. Sooner or later."

" Have you seen Tenten?" I've asked Ino, when we stood up and went back to the stove.

" Actually she woke me up when she was getting ready, that's way I'm up so early. I guess she is on stadium again." she said and throw away what she had burned.

" Oh, running with Sasuke-kun again?" I wondered.

" I guess..." she shrugged with her shoulders and pulled her long, blond hair in a ponytail.

" Good morning." another voice came from behind us. It's Sakura, out new room mate.

" Oh hi, Sakura, how are you?" Ino smiled to her and gave her a quick glance, since she was so determinate that she will learn to cook. Like she is trying for last year, since she is living with us. To tell the truth, even it's a bit hard, she was spoiled since I knew here. Being a single child with everything she wanted and with parents who gave her whatever she desired, was hard for her to come and live with us at first. But then she got used of it, I'm so proud on her.

" Oh, good I guess." she grinned and pulled her unique hair in ponytail, which was a lot shorter than it was Ino's. " How are you? What are you doing?" she got closer and looked from a side, not wanting to disturb us.

" Oh, we are great, thank you." I said and smiled to her. " And we are doing breakfast. You want some?" I offered, with a blush on my face. Even she is a girl, I'm not so used of talking with strangers, at least not fluently.

" If I can..." she smiled to me and moved away, so that we could have enough space. " But I'm going to take a shower."

" Ok, this way or another it won't be ready for another half hour." Ino shouted and made her face, when she was focusing on one thing really thing. I think I know why she is doing so hard...because of that I smiled.

**Sasuke POV**

I speed up the last 100 meters and catch up with Tenten and finished almost as fast as she did. I stopped and put my hands on my knees, calming down my heart. After this half hour of running I feel much better. Like there wouldn't be those damned dreams at all.

" Damn Uchiha. You're getting faster after all." Tenten said and start running cooling down lap with much slower tempo, which I joined. Slowly we ran in the shadows of big trees which were above a part of stadium, making air even colder. The sun was just getting up and rays were already heating up cold air.

" So when do you have your first lesions?" she started a conversation.

" Today at 10 am I think..." I answered. Even I don't talk with Tenten when our friends are around, we are quite good friends. She is one of few girls who don't have a crush on me and I know I can talk with her normally. She is one year older as I'm, so it makes thing easier.

" Luck you. I have it in a hour or something like that." she frowned when she glanced her hand watch.

" Hn."

" So, how do you like our new room mate, Sakura?" she asked me what I hoped she won't.

" Fine, I guess." I answered a neutral answer. But she knows best.

" You know...you don't need to act like a Mr. Iceberg all the time. She won't attack you like other girls do. She has a boyfriend after all." she smiled.

Oh, great. A boyfriend. " Yeah." I mumbled.

" She told me about him. He is from Suna..." she frowned when she said Suna. " And he is three years older than she is and already working. But it doesn't go good between them lately." she said and made me raise my eyebrow.

" And why are you telling me this?" I asked with a bit annoyed voice, when we stopped next to our things. She wiped her face with a towel and put on her sweater.

" I don't know." she smiled to me with a smile I know way too much. She knew something, what she shouldn't.

" There is nothing between us. I barely know her." I said and grabbed my bottle, followed Tenten from the stadium.

" She told me you helped her when she was moving in her new apartment with her aunt. And that she knows you from somewhere, but she can't remember."

" So?"

" You know her, from past." she was reading me like an open book, no wonder she is on Law.

I stayed quiet this time. No matter what I say she won't believe me, this is how it's when you talk with Tenten. But I know she won't say a thing to anyone about this, that's why I trust her. On other hand, it's better for me to avoid this conversation. I don't want talk about it.

" I need to go now." I said a goodbye to Tenten and ran towards our apartment. It was already late, since I have to go to the library before I go to the lesion, picking up some documents. I guess, Naruto and Neji are already up, at least Neji is. And I guess Nara is here too. This or other way...it's going to be one hell of a year...

-

_Happy New Years everyone!!!!_


End file.
